Dai-Rantou Monster Musume Sisters: Origins
by Boschian Fantasies
Summary: Various backstories of my monster girl and monster guy versions of various game characters (and some OCs from my original stories), and their reason for joining the Monster Musume/Musuko tournaments.
1. A Deal with a Devil Bird (Part One)

Dai-Rantou Monster Musume Sisters: Origins

The "Super Smash Bros" series and the "Metroid" series, is a trademark of Nintendo co. ltd. I do not own the rights to either series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of them. This story is written just for fun and entertainment, nothing more.

However, I do own the rights to my original universe "Realms of Alerfa" and all of its characters. Maybe if you would ask nicely, you can write fanfics off my works. If you don't ask at all, then prepare to feel my wrath!

Story One: A deal with a Devil Bird (Samus Aran) (Part One)

"Ohhhhh...ungh! Where am...I?" I muttered to myself in a brief moment of pain.

When my eyes were fully opened, a huge blast of freezing cold air blew over my scantly clad body. The cold environment was like nothing I ever felt in my young life. I was so accustomed to going out in the world in my suit of space armor my Chozo guardians made for me when I grew older. Most of the time, I felt naked outside of the beloved space armor, just like how I am right now. I'm only clad in a matching pair of royal blue halter top, a pair of skin tight shorts, blue arm bands, and blue high heel boots. This outfit is not made for the cold!

I started to observe my surroundings a little more closely, and was baffled to where I was now. I'm now in a dark world during wintertime. The sky is so dark, yet there were no stars in the skies. Despite it being winter, there were luminous glowing flowers growing out of the snow, which I found rather odd, since in most worlds, outdoor plants cannot survive the cold of winter.

"Ohhh...so cold...!" I cried out to myself, as a collapsed onto the ground, and curled up into a ball, in a vain attempt to get warm. "Ohhhh...Ahhhhhh...!"

Oh lord, this weather, it is so cold, that my tears and saliva are freezing to my face, forming ice crystals afterwards. This is the worst pain I ever felt, since being the sole survivor of the K2L Space Colony Massacre, and my near death experience as child.

"Why...why does it have to come down to this?" I sobbed to myself, as I felt more ice crystals forming on my body. "Is my only purpose in life, is to go through an entire series of pain and suffering...? Why...Why...?"

Then, before my nearly frozen eyes, a ball of fire appeared, melting all the ice crystals off of my face and body. My vision has became much more clear now, and a huge flow of sudden warmth flowed through my body. It was such a relief for me to feel this warmth. I thought I would never feel something like this in such as harsh environment I found myself in.

"Why hello there, young lady." A young, yet somewhat otherworldly male voice called out to me.

Before the fire, within the shadows of the forest a head of me, a slender, yet somewhat muscular creature appeared before me. He was quite an odd sight to behold. He looked like a Chozo with blue hair, glowing red eyes, a golden beak full of sharp teeth, a sleek blue body with red and gold stripe markings, glistening white nails on his long, lanky fingers, and a huge pair of crimson, dragon like wings on his back. He wore a scantly clad outfit, consisting of a cauldron like helmet, golden bracelets, a tan leather belt with a bejeweled belt buckle, with a silver white flowing loincloth below the belt, and wore an odd pair of bronze shoes that looked more like pottery jugs than anything. It was an unusual, and to be kind of honest, intimidating sight for me to behold.

The strange creature slowly approached me, wearing a huge grin on his beak. I just stood there, frozen in fear and confusion, as this creature started to approach me. I don't know if I can trust this being or not. So I just freeze in place, waiting to make my move, just in case things go wrong.

The creature now knelt down before me. Since we were now making eye contact, he saw the fear in my eyes. He puts his right hand on my left shoulder, telling me, "Don't worry young lady, or, should I say, Miss Samus Aran. There is nothing to be afraid of. I am on your side, here to help you in times of need."

Now, I started to feel much calmer, as I now knew that this creature is a friend, and not a foe. Though I am still curious to who he is, and why I am here in this strange world. "Ummm...sir? Who are you? How did you know my name?"

"I am Prince Amirani of Niflheim kingdom." The creature told me calmly. "I was summoned here by your Chozo guardians to protect your soul, since this country of Niflheim is quite a harsh winter world."

"Niflheim? Winter World?" I gasped in shock. "Isn't Niflheim, located...you know...in the Dark World of Helheim?"

"Yes Miss Samus." Amirani answered as he bowed his head in a sorrowful manner.

"So, does that mean I'm...OH MY GODS! NO! IT CANNOT BE!" I screeched in shock. I now had to come to terms with that I am now dead yet again, and I am now back in the Niflheim country of the Netherworld. What just happen? I need to ask more questions, because, I still had unfinished business to take care of.

"I'm sorry to bring you the bad news, but, you were killed...AGAIN!" Amirani said in a glum tone of voice as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me the best he could.

Now, it's all coming back to me! Loud and clear!

I was previously at the space pirate's head quarters, where they were holding my parental figures, Grey Voice, and Old Bird hostage. I was so close to freeing them, when suddenly, a reprogrammed Mother Brain started to attack me. I was baffled with how she was now reprogrammed to be evil, but I didn't let my thoughts get in the way, as I was now fighting the corrupt AI.

"Oh ho ho! I see this organic weapon created by the Chozo is quite a powerful foe indeed." Mother Brain taunted, as she started to dodge my missiles and blast beams.

"Shut up Mother Brain!" I screeched in rage, as I fired more missiles at Mother Brain, only for her to dodge them. "I am more than just an organic weapon! I am a part of the Chozo clan!"

"Oh, is that so?" Mother Brain taunted me some more. "Well, let me introduce you to our military leader! Commander Ridley! I command you to take out this secret weapon we have here!"

"Hmmm...Ridley...Ridley..." I thought to myself nervously. "Now where have I heard that name before?"

Right before my eyes, I saw a huge shadow flying above me, laughing and cackling in a malicious tone of voice. I tried to get a better look at this entity, so I could blast him to cinders. However, I wasn't prepared for this creature, as he appeared to be a nightmarish creature that haunted me since I was a child.

"Well well...so this is the Chozo's organic weapon?" Ridley taunted as he landed before me.

"You...YOU!?" I screeched in horror.

Yes, Indeed. Ridley is the creature that haunted me since my childhood. He is quite an enormous space abomination, who looks like a hybrid of a winged dinosaur, a fire breathing dragon, and a lanky demon from the black voids of Helheim. His skin was a deep red-violet, with a severely underweight, bony figure. His eyes glowed orange with sadism and hatred. His huge wings were as red as a bloody wound, and his back and tail are covered in sharp, thorny spikes. Yes, yes indeed. This is the monster that haunted my nightmares for so many years. Now, we meet up again.

"Oh ho ho ho! You call this an organic weapon?" Ridley laughed sadistically. "Ah ha ha ha! What a joke!"

I was so tempted to shoot this abomination in the mouth with my ice beam, but intense fear started to flow through my veins. What was happening to me? I want to fight back, but I am too frightened. So I just screamed at him, "Shut up you bastard! I'm more than just a weapon!"

"Oh ho ho, your bark is so much worse than your bite." Ridley taunted at me. "Watch me disassemble you right before your eyes."

Right there, Ridley opened his huge maw, with a giant ball of fire forming in his mouth. Just as I aimed my arm cannon at the abomination, to shoot him, the ball of fire shot at me before I can react. "No...no...AAAAAAAAAACK!"

I screamed in horror, as I felt my armor collapse around me, being iron hot from the fire that destroyed it. Now, I was left vulnerable, without my armor, and without any weapons to defend myself with. It was like my childhood trauma was repeating right before my eyes all over again. This is the worst feeling I ever had in such a long time.

Ridley laughed at me, and said in a condescending voice, "What?! WHAT?! AH HA HA HA HA! This weapon? It's really nothing more than a mere humanoid female! What a joke!"

Grey Voice and Old Bird were disgusted with what they saw, and they protested for Ridley to show mercy on me. Old Bird was the first to speak. "Leave that girl alone! If anything happens to her, I swear..."

"Ridley! Don't you dare!" Grey voice interrupted. "Have mercy on her. Please? We beg of you!"

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Ridley screamed at my two guardians in rage. "Mother Brain, put up the paralysis shield on this young lady, so she doesn't escape."

"Will do Commander Ridley!" Mother Brain exclaimed, as she puts up a paralysis shield on me.

Good lord, it hurts! It hurts so bad. Even if I try to fight back, I can't. The paralysis shied has me in place, helpless and vulnerable. But this was only the beginning, as not only did I feel physical pain, but I was also starting to feel emotional and psychological pain as well. I wanted to scream and cry out in pain, but, I couldn't speak. The paralysis shield won't let me, no matter how hard I tried.

Ridley came over to me, held his huge hand under my chin, as he started to taunt me, and did some horrific emotional torture. "Remember me you little harlot? Oh, wait! You can't speak, the paralysis shield won't let you. KYA HA HA HA HA!"

I wanted to speak, but I was paralyzed. But the traumatic memories all started to come back to me now. I wanted to scream, but only silence came out of my mouth. However, tears of sorrow and pain started to flow down my face.

"I am Commander Ridley! I was the one who wiped out the K2L Space Colony! I killed your mother and father. I even eaten them for lunch." Ridley taunted me, as tears flowed down my face. "Your parents were quite tasty morsels. Thanks to them, I was restored to full health. Oh ho ho ho! And now...I am going to take you down AGAIN!"

It all came back to me. It came back to me loud and clear.

I remember that my mother and father, Rodney and Virginia Aran, laying there dead, in a pool of their own blood, back at my old home at the former K-2L colony. It was this Space Dragon Ridley that killed them. After murdering my parents, Ridley and his pirates kidnapped me, maimed me, tortured me, and left me there to die. The kicker of all this: I was only a small child when this happened.

Ridley then picked me up by the back of my neck, looked me in the eyes, saying in a sinister tone, "I even reprogrammed Mother Brain to join forces with my space pirates! We kidnapped your Chozo guardians, and forced them to serve me against their wills! They..."

"STOP IT RIDLEY!" Grey Voice protested in horror.

"Let go of the girl Ridley! We beg of you!" Old Bird added in shock.

"SILENCE!" Ridley screamed in rage. "Say anything more, and I will have to slaughter you too! Got that?"

"Sorry..." Old Bird and Grey Voice said sadly in unison.

"Good!" Ridley said in a disgruntled tone of voice. Now he faced me again, noticing the tears flowing down my face. Good lord, I was in so much pain...Ugh!

Ridley wore a wicked grin on his beak, and he faced Mother Brain, and commanded. "Now Mother Brain! Remove the paralysis shield! I want to hear what this pitiful little bitch has to say."

"Yes Commander Ridley! REMOVE PARALYSIS SHIELD!" Mother Brain commanded.

When the paralysis shield was removed, I was able to speak once more. However, I had very little, if any energy, left in my battered body. I gasped out a few words. "Someone...Some...one..."

"Oh ho ho, what's this?" Ridley smiled as he now pulled my hair as hard as he could, making me yelp in further pain. "Is there anything you have to say little lady?"

I was worn out, but I gasped these words. "Someone, anyone...help me! End my suffering! I can't take it! (sob) (groan)"

Ridley now put his huge hand over my head, as he held me in front of my Chozo guardians, presenting me before them. "Behold, you shall witness the fall of your so called organic weapon! KYA HA HA HA!"

Right before everyone, Ridley squeezed my head harder, and started to twist it around a few times. But then, before I knew it, I felt Ridley snap my neck from my body, killing me instantly. While being killed, I heard my Chozo guardians scream and cry in anguish, as they mourn my death in the space pirate's head quarters.

"So that is why I'm in Niflheim!?" I asked after telling my story. "It's because Ridley killed me while I was in shell shock? Correct?"

Amirani hung his head down in sadness, and replied, "Yes, this is correct. However..."

"However?" I asked in bemusement. "What do you mean however?"

Amirani puts his fingers under my chin, slightly lifting my head in order to make eye contact with him. "I am answering the prayers of your Chozo guardians at this moment. They are making a pact with me to help you out."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "They're making a pact with you...to save me?"

Amirani nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, they are. But in order to answer their prayers, I want to co-operate with me, Miss Samus."

I bowed my head, then looked back at him, replying with, "Okay, very well. What is the catch to this? Since my guardians are making a pact with you and all..."

Amirani cleared his throat, as he started to explain everything to me. "A hem! First off, in order to be brought back to life, with your soul in tact, as well as more powers to inherit, there is something you have to sacrifice. In order for this prayer to be answered, you need to sacrifice something from within yourself."

"And what might that be, Lord Amirani?" I asked him in a polite, yet confused voice.

"You need to sacrifice...the remaining remnants of your human genes." Amirani replied, as he wore a stern expression on his face. "Are you willing to do this Miss Samus?"

I thought about it for a bit. I used to be born a full blood human, on the Space Colony of K2L. After the massacre, where I was the sole survivor, I was adopted by my Chozo Guardians. In order to have me survive many harsh environments, I had some genes of the Chozo spliced with my human DNA at such a young age. It was told that humans were weaker and more vulnerable than any other type of sentient being with equal intelligence. I came to terms that I was never fully human, but a hybrid. So, what is there to lose? I might not be human anymore, but, I don't see it as a huge loss. If it could give me a second chance at life, as well as answering the prayers of my beloved Chozo guardians, then, so be it!

"Have you made up your mind Miss Samus?" Amirani asked me, as he was puzzled by my silence.

I looked up at him, smiling. "Yes! I am willing to sacrifice my humanity! I cannot let down my Chozo guardians. If it wasn't for them, I would have been dead a long time ago. So yes, I'm willing to make the sacrifice!"

"Thank you! I'm happy you are willing to co-operate with us." Amirani said happily. "Now, let's begin!"

Amirani grabs out a small knife from his small sack he carried on his belt. Right before my eyes, he takes the small knife, and slashes the palm of his hand open, while blood dripped out of his fresh wound he created.

I was a little shocked at what Amirani did to himself. "Why did you cut yourself Amirani? Doesn't it hurt?"

Amirani looked at me, frowned, and replied, "I'm sorry to have gotten you worried, but I have to do this in order to help you. Don't worry though, I have a few healing tinctures in my small sack. It's no big deal. Now...drink up some of my blood, young lady."

"Mmm...very well." I replied nervously.

I put my lips up to Amirani's bloody wound, drinking up his blood pouring from it. As I drank his blood, I started to have an odd feeling flow through my soul. I started to go though physical, emotional, and psychological changes. It feel like I was being healed through and through. I was a wonderful feeling. I never felt so wonderful in my life, or should I say, after life.

Amirani pulls his hand away from my mouth, grabbing a tincture from his pouch, pouring it on his wound. The would healed up perfectly, with no scar left in its place. It was like he never cut himself in the first place.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed in awe, as I witnessed Amirani's hand being healed by the tincture he brought with him.

"Now, the final part of the pact!" Amirani announced as he summoned a ray of light beaming through his hands. When the beam of light hit me, I felt myself being transformed into a magical Mithrite orb. The Mithrite orbs are a special type of enchanted object, that bestows the powers of shapeshifting upon an entity without the ability to shapeshift, whether the being is a mere human, or a powerful elven being of legend.

"Now, let's go back to Zebes my lady." Amirani said, as he took me back to Zebes to complete the pact. 


	2. A Deal with a Devil Bird (Part Two)

Story One: A deal with a Devil Bird (Samus Aran) (Part Two)

Amirani materialized into the main room of the space pirates hideout, with me in Mithrite form, ready to finish answering the prayers of the Chozo. In the room before us, Ridley was taunting my Chozo guardians, reveling in their sorrow of losing me.

"Ah ha ha! The mighty organic weapon has fallen! And there is nothing you two can do about it!" Ridley maliciously taunted his enemies. "Now, I hope this weapon, you dub Samus Aran, could make a wonderful meal for me. I hope she can heal me like when her parents did by eating them."

"Ridley, you have done well...Now...DFGFDGDSTRGWHTYRH...!" Just before Mother Brain can finish her commands, she started to spew gibberish as she started to malfunction greatly, much to Ridley's dismay.

"MOTHER BRAIN!" Ridley cried out in fear as he ran over to the malfunctioning android. "What the hell is going on?" 

Now, it was Amirani's time to shine, as he appeared before Ridley, became a physical being, saying in a taunting tone of voice, "Mwa ha ha ha! Wanna bet you wretched dragon? Are you sure Samus is dead? Don't make me laugh!"

Before Ridley's evil eyes, Amirani made a scythe appear in his hands, and started to maim the space dragon with it. Every slash Amirani made in the abomination's lanky body, green blood spewed all over the chambers, as Ridley cried out in extreme agony. Pieces of Ridley's skin was sliced off, bones were shattered, while my worst nightmare was finally put in his place. So relieved to see my childhood enemy suffer greatly, just as how he made me suffer growing up.

Ridley clumps down on the ground in pain, looking up at Lord Amirani with rage in his orange eyes. "Who the hell are you? Why do you lash out at me?"

"Oh ho ho ho..." Amirani laughed out loud. "I'm just only here to answer the prayers of Samus' Chozo guardians, and I am also here making a valuable pact with them."

"So...you are...A HELL BEAST?!" Ridley screeched in horror, while he was struggling to get up, only to collapse on the ground in pain. "No way...NO WAY! I thought your abominations were the stuff of myths and legends! This is some sort of sick joke, right?"

Amirani continued to batter Ridley even further, tossing him around the room as if he were nothing more than a tattered rag doll. Before Ridley knew it, after taking yet another beating, Lord Amirani grabs Ridley by his neck, hissing to him in disgust, "I am the real thing you wretched bastard. I am here to avenge the death of Samus Aran, the maiden you murdered in front of her guardians." 

Ridley started to choke and gag, as Lord Amirani would alternate between tightening and loosening his grip on the space dragon's neck. Ridley started to have tears of pain pouring down his monstrous face, while he wailed and screeched in horror. "Please...please! Have mercy on me! I have a group of Zebesian inhabitants who look up to me as their father figure. They would be horrified to learn about my death, and avenge it in the most brutal ways possible. Just please, let me go! I beg of you!"

Lord Amirani then drops Ridley down on the ground. Ridley now staggered and hobbled his way out of the headquarters, making his way to a warp pad, and escaping in such a pitiful state. Then, Amirani looked approached Old Bird and Grey voice, frees them from their bonds, and showing me the mithrite form of myself, used to revive my dead body laying in the chamber.

"Thank you for saving us our Lord Amirani!" Grey Voice exclaimed in relief as he was freed from his bonds.

"Please, now, revive Samus...we beg of you!" Old Bird pled, as he fought back tears.

"Very well, I shall answer your prayers!" Amirani said in a calm tone of voice.

Amirani spreads his crimson wings out in the open, flapping them on and off, while my soul glowed inside the Mithrite orb. While Amirani flaps his wings, I hover over my dead mortal body, shooting prismatic beams of light into the body. The more intense the flapping of Amirani's wings were, the more spread out the beams of light in my Mithrite form, being more and more absorbed into my lifeless body. It was an amazing site to behold for both Old Bird and Grey Voice.

"How amazing!" Old Bird gasped in awe.

"Our prayers and pact have been answered." Grey voice added. "Thank you, royal family of Niflheim!"

Before their eyes, Amirani glided back down on the ground, as my body started to glow brightly. My body now stood up, and started to move. My eyes opened up, and I was greeted by the sight of Amirani, Old Bird, and Grey Voice surrounding me, rejoicing and crying tears of joy.

"Mmmm...what happened? Is it lunch yet?" I asked in a groggy tone of voice.

Now, everything has dawned on me. I am now awake, and alive once more! My neck is no longer broken, and my burns were healed as if they were never there to begin with. I feel much better now. I feel much better than I ever felt before.

I turned around, and was greeted by the devil bird that gave me a second chance at life. I knelt down before him, kissed his right hand, saying, "Thank you my Lord Amirani. I am forever grateful for what you've done for me."

"You're welcome my lady." Amirani replied back as I got back up on my feet again.

"Amirani...Our Lord...?" Grey Voice asked the devil bird himself.

"What is it dear Grey Voice?" Amirani asked back.

"Please, bring Samus back to her gun ship, and take her to a safe place." Grey Voice replied. "This place is too dangerous for our un-armed hatchling."

My eyes widened in shock. "But what about you guys? What will become of you both?"

Old Bird came over to me, putting his right hand on my left shoulder, saying calmly, "Don't worry about us. We will meet again in one form or another."

"But, but..." I protested. I was upset with the idea that I won't reunite with my legal guardians in physical form ever again. I felt horrible about their situation. But, it looks like I have no choice but to leave them behind to do some "unfinished business" at the space pirates headquarters on Zebes. I had to leave them behind. Or else, everything will all be in vain if I stayed behind to fight off the space pirates without my armor.

"Don't worry about us." Old Bird said sternly. "Just, go back to your gunship and flee the area. It's for your own good our hatchling."

I groaned in anguished, but then, I replied with, "Very well...It looks like I have no other choice."

So, I went with my new guardian, Lord Amirani, and made our way back to my gun ship. While Amirani led me to safety, he appeared to be deep in thought for some reason, like he was trying hard not to be distracted by his thoughts. This started to make me worried for my new guardian.

"Ummm...what's wrong Amirani?" I asked, feeling great concern for him. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just received some telepathic signals, that's all." Amirani responds in a calm tone of voice.

"You have telepathic abilities?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes, I do." Amirani responds calmly. "I received a message from my beloved consort. She will meet us at your gunship, and we will escape together to safer grounds.

"Hmmmm...a consort?" I thought to myself mentally. "I wonder what she is like...Hmmmm..."

After passing many corridors, hallways, and shortcuts, we made our way out of the space pirates headquarters and are back on the surface of Zebes once more. We ran over to my gunship, while we go to the top entrance, enter the ship, and leave the place like a bat out of Helheim.

Back at my gunship, Amirani and I were greeted with open arms by a humanoid female figure standing at the entrance of the gunship. This female figure appeared to be a shapely, yet petite, young woman, with long, wavy blue hair that flowed out of her red feathered cap. Her large, almond shaped eyes were the same shade of blue as her hair, and just as gorgeous. She wore an outfit consisting of green, finger-less gloves, a necklace made with the finest of jewels, a red cape with golden lining that resembled the wings of a legendary fair folk, a skimpy, gold plated red leotard with short, translucent green sleeves, no waist straps like a sling shot swimsuit, and wore thigh high red and gold pumps. She is quite a lovely sight to behold.

"Why hello there." The blue haired woman said happily to me. "You must be Samus Aran. My beloved has told me all about you."

"Hello." I said as calmly as I could. "What is your name young woman?"

"My name is Mist Elmbarn. I am the princess of Niflheim, and the consort to Prince Amirani." Mist said back. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Amirani went up to the seat of my gunship, and said, "We can chat later ladies. We just now have to leave this place before the space pirates come back!"

It seemed to me that Amirani had no problem with knowing about how my gunship worked, or how it piloted in flight. Then again, he is a devil bird, a being with great wisdom and strength. "4...3...2...1...TAKEOFF! Let's leave this dump!"

So we set off from Planet Zebes, and head for a place far less chaotic.

After many space hours of flying around the galaxy, we found a more peaceful world, known as Planet Arkadia. Amirani thought it was for the best to make a landing on this tranquil world, in a place somewhat far from civilization. Amirani was landing the gunship, as he was announcing the news, "Here we are...we are landing on the Planet of Arkadia!"

Now we were landing. The space skies were now becoming cloudy, with the skies turning a bright blue, indicating that it was daytime where we were landing. Below us, there seems to be a valley of forests and meadows. Amirani picked a treeless place for us to land. "4...3...2...1...We are landed in the valleys of Planet Arkadia. Watch your step everyone."

Amirani, Mist and I all step out of the ship, as we were greeted with a fertile green forest a head of us.

It was quite a sight for sore eyes indeed.

Amirani and Mist gathered around me, going through a small sack that hangs off of Amirani's belt, and commanded me to huddle up around them. I was a little confused what was going on, so I asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to teach you the art of shape shifting, now that you inherited my genes and powers Miss Samus." Amirani told me calmly as he hands a vial of elixir over to Mist. "But we must warn you, the first transformation will usually hurt, but after the first time, the transformations will be rather painless and easy."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"But don't worry." Mist said as she held the vial of elixir in her hands. She hands the vial to me, and tells me some more information. "If you drink the contents of this elixir, the first transformation will be rather painless, as this elixir is made to dull the pain in you body."

I take the vial from Mist's hands, open the top off, and drink the elixir within.

After finishing off the elixir, Amirani and Mist started to hold my hands, asking me, "Are you ready to transform Samus?"

"I'm...I'm ready." I stuttered nervously.

"Now, let's start!" Amirani announced as they held onto my hands, saying words of comfort to me.

My body started to glow and pulsate, as the Mithrite within my body was now starting to do its work.

First my hands started to transform. It was a little painful, but thanks to the elixir Amirani and Mist gave me, the pain was nowhere near as overwhelming as I thought it would be.

My fingers started to grow longer, and become talon like with oppose able thumbs. My fingernails became sharp, and more claw like. My hands now looked across between human hands, and the talons of a bird of prey.

Then, my feet started to transform. My boots disappeared, and now I was barefoot. My feet started to grow, with my toes growing into talon like digits, complete with sharp claws at the tips. My feet have become far less humanoid, and now, they are more like the talons of a dragon. But that wasn't the end of the transformation. There was more to go.

Now, my body is even more shapely, yet a little more muscular in some areas. On various parts of my arms, legs, and torso area above my breasts, a group of pink stripe markings started to form, glowing brightly before forming there permanently on this form I'm transforming into. These stripe marking are very similar to the stripe markings on Lord Amirani's body, indicating that my first form I'm morphing into, is a female version of a Chozo devil bird.

My eyes have suddenly grown slightly larger, and turned from my usual blue-green shade, to a brilliant shade of red. Then, my nose and mouth started to transform into a golden beak, now, filled with razor sharp teeth inside. If it wasn't for the elixir I drank, I would have passed out in a great deal of pain. Thank goodness my guardians came prepared.

Now, my outfit became a living blue slime, coating my naked body in some sort of second skin for me. At my feet, jug like high heel footwear formed, protecting my talon like feet from the harsh environments I might come across in the future. I had complete control over the blue slime. It obeyed me, and me only.

Just as the transformation was near its end, a beam of light shot from my body, and into my gunship. I let out a slight shriek, as the shape shifting process was now complete.

"Wow! Thank you two for being there for me." I said in relief as I patted both Mist and Amirani on their backs. "I wouldn't know what to do without you two."

"You're welcome, Miss Samus." Mist said back cheerfully.

Lord Amirani turns around for a bit, and sense something wonderful inside my gunship. "Let's go inside your gunship Miss Samus. I sense something inside that will help you greatly on your mission."

We are now inside my gunship. One of the pods inside was glowing brightly, indicating that something special lurks inside that pod. Mist looks over at me, and asks in an enthusiastic tone, "Well, what are you waiting for Miss Samus. Open up, and look what's inside!"

So I pushed a button to open the pod. My curiosity turned to joy when I saw what was inside waiting for me.

Inside the pod, my Chozo Space Armor was there to greet me, now, it is in a new form to protect my newly discovered Chozo devil bird form. It even had the jug like heels that were perfect for my new feet. I was so overjoyed, I had to give Amirani and Mist a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, Lord Amirani and Lady Mist! I am overjoyed!" I said, hugging my new guardians blessed by my adoptive Chozo family. Tears of joy started to pour down my avian face. "I wouldn't know what to do without you too. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Miss Samus." Amirani and Mist replied back, feeling happy that I was feeling great happiness for once.

I go inside the pod, and try on my new armor. I was pleased with how sleek and well fitting it was. "Ah yes, it fits like a glove!"

While I was trying on my new armor, Mist and Amirani were receiving telepathic signals with someone who had a connection to them. They were both deep in though, telepathically speaking back to the voice that summoned them. But little did I know, that this telepathic discussion they were having, had something to do with not only them, but me, and a new mission that is about to take place.

I stepped out of my pod, showing off my new armor to my guardians. "Well, how do I look?"

"You looking pretty sharp Miss Samus!" Mist said cheerfully as she patted me on the back.

Amirani looked over at the both of us, and was ready to tell us the news he and Mist received telepathically. "I have news for us. The news came from our fellow royal family in Niflheim."

"What was the message about?" I asked, cocking my head to the side for a bit.

"It was a very important message..." Amirani started to explain. "Our royal family has given us all important news."

"It has been said that in the realm of 'The Inter-Dimensional Emissary', there is a tournament being held for both shape shifting monster girls, and monster guys. The tournament activities included for the monster folk, is battles to test their strength, prove their worthiness in the cosmic forest, and to go on inter-dimensional journey to protect the universe from the forces of evil and corruption."

My face lit up in excitement, hearing about the news. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go there at once! I wanna prove my worth to this galaxy! So let's get going!"

I sat up in my piloting seat, and start up the engines to take off from the Planet of Arkadia to the Inter-Dimensional Emissary. I was so excited and full of adrenaline, I couldn't wait any longer to leave to our destination. "5...4...3...2...1! Strap in tight folks! We are ready to go!"

My gunship now takes off from the Planet of Arkadia, and headed off to our new destination, taking off at full speed. I am so excited about my new destiny. I hope I can prove worthy of every being in this cosmic forest, as well as protect those less fortunate than I, as well as seeking sweet, sweet revenge on my foes that brought me grief in my life.

You better watch out Ridley! For now, I, Samus Aran, has been reborn as a powerful Chozo devil bird, and now, I'm not alone this time around! So watch your back, or I will cause all hell to break loose! Ah ha ha ha ha!


	3. Searching for Friends (Part One)

The "Super Smash Bros" series is a trademark of Nintendo co. ltd. Final Fantasy VI is a trademark of Squaresoft (now Square-Enix). I do not own the rights to either series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of them. This story is written just for fun and entertainment, nothing more.

However, I do own the rights to my original universe "Realms of Alerfa" and all of its characters. Maybe if you would ask nicely, you can write fanfics off my works. If you don't ask at all, then prepare to feel my wrath!

Story Two: Searching for Friends (Celes Chere) (Part One)

"Mmmmgh! Uuugh! Where...am... I?" I asked as I started to slowly regain consciousness.

Everything just seemed like one wild nightmare.

All I remembered, is that my allies and I tried to prevent Kefka from disturbing the balance of our home world. An assassin, who went by the alias "Shadow", stayed behind for a bit to try desperately to put the statues in the correct place. My allies and I fled the place, but waited for Shadow to come.

Shadow did eventually come back to join us on our airship, the Blackjack. But by then, it was too late to stop Kefka from destroying the balance of our world.

In the midst of the chaos and destruction, the Blackjack was shot with a beam of light, spliting the once grand airship into two. I then remember falling away onto the surface world, being separated from my allies. Then, everything went black, and I lost consciousness.

"Celes, at last...!" A familiar voice exclaimed to me as my eyes were starting to open. The figure was no one other than my legal caretaker, Granddad Cid. "Celes...At last...! You're awake!"

"Where...am I? What happened?" I asked Cid.

"A great cataclysm has taken place. The world is in ruins." Cid replied in a sorrowful voice.

I was baffled at what he told me. "You mean...? It wasn't a nightmare after all?"

Cid hung his head down in pity. "No, I'm sorry to say, it was not a nightmare."

I was still in shock over everything. I needed to hear more of what my Granddad was going to tell me. He, alongside Locke, are the only two people I trust. I need to listen to what he needs to tell me.

"Plants and animals are getting sick and dying...While those who survive, will mutate into abominable beings not normal for this world..." Cid explained to me in a gloomy tone. "There were other survivors on this island once..."

"Survivors?" I asked, now that I feel like I'm on the edge of my seat. "What about the survivors? Please Granddad, TELL ME!"

"They...sadly...passed away." Cid replied in sorrow. "Those who didn't die from illness went insane, and either threw themselves off a cliff, or drowned themselves to death. I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news."

"OH GRANDDAD (sob) (wail)" I cried out in horror and sorrow. "What will we ever do? WAAAAAAH!"

Right there, my Granddad started to cough his lungs out. His face was flushed, and he started to sweat profusely. "Celes...(cough)...(cough)!"

"Granddad!?" I cried out in shock. "What's wrong? Please, lay down! You must get rest!"

I gotten up from my bed, went over to Granddad Cid, and beckoned him to lay down, and get some rest. I tucked him under the covers, make sure he was comfortable. Then, I asked him, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well...not much...(cough) (cough)!" Cid groaned in agony. "However, are there any fish around here to eat? Maybe that can help me feel better...(hack) (wheeze)"

Now I was nervous, but I tried to be strong, and replied, "Very well, I'll try to catch some fish for you."

"Thank you..." Cid said back as I left the cabin. I grabbed a nearby harpoon laying up against the house, and ran off to the coast, where I can catch some fish. However, there was one major problem here...

I AM HORRIBLE AT COOKING!

I never cooked a decent meal in my life, ever! In my times in the Gestahlian Empire, I was used to having military cooks and cooks working for the emperor to feed us when we were hungry. I hardly had a chance to cook, so I am very nervous and on edge right now...

But, I guess it's better to try and fail, than to not try at all.

"There, there, it looks well cooked to me." I said to myself, as I tried my best to cook the fish I caught for my beloved Granddad. "I hope this can help him."

I grabbed a nearby plate I took with me, placed the cooked fish on it, and ran as fast as I can to the cabin, so Granddad Cid could have something to eat.

As I got in with the plate of fish, Granddad Cid started to cough even louder and more harsher than before. His face looked ever redder, as I wiped the sweat pouring onto his brows. Cid took the plate of a fish, and fork I gave him, as I said these words, "Here you go Granddad. Please, eat this up."

"Oh, thank you my dear..." Cid gasped in pain, as he gotten ready to eat. "Mmmm...yum...yum...(gulp) (gulp)...BURP! Thank you."

"You like it Granddad?" I asked.

"Yes...I do...however..." Cid stuttered in agony.

"However, HOWEVER WHAT?!" I cried out in shock.

"I don't know how much longer I have to live...If I'm not alive when you get back to the cabin...Just let you know...I love you like you were my own granddaughter...Take care...(cough) (hack)"

"Please Graddad, DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" I cried out in sorrow. "I'll will get you more fish, and hopefully, you will get better, I PROMISE!"

I stormed out of the cabin, to cook more of the fish I caught. Please, Granddad! I love you...Don't die on me! You are all I have! Please, hang in there, a little while longer...

When I came back to the cabin, with the fish on the plate, I noticed that Granddad wasn't breathing. He appeared to be pasty an lifeless. I was mortified...This couldn't be...No...NOOOO!

"Please Granddad...please...WAKE UP!" I cried out in fear, as a put the plate of food on his lap. "Please...please eat. PLEEEEEEASE!"

I put my hand on his forehead, and notice how cold he felt now. Oh no, this couldn't be...I then feel on Granddad's wrist, to see if he had a pulse. To my shock and horror, he had no pulse, meaning that...

NOOOOOOOOO! GRANDDAD! GRANDDAD IS DEAD! This cannot be!

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAACK!" I cried out in sorrow, with tears pouring down my face. "WAAAAAAH! (sob) (wail)"

I left the cabin, and ran off to where the high cliffs were located. I felt I was losing the will to live. I feel like the last survivor of the cataclysm in my home world. I felt alone, I felt abandoned. I felt like I had no more purpose in my life anymore.

I climbed up the highest point of the cliff, look down at the valley below, and the words of my Granddad rang into my head, saying, "Those who didn't die from illness went insane, and either threw themselves off a cliff, or drowned themselves to death. I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news."

"At least I'll be with Locke now, since he probably died in the cataclysm as well...Good bye...I can't take this cruel, hellish world anymore!" I thought to myself, with tears pouring down my face. I backed up, to get a running start, as I plunge myself off the cliffs and plummet to the dead world below.

I fell very fast, so fast, that when I landed onto the ground, a brief tingling pain took place, before everything went black around me...

"Owww. Ugh...where am I..." I said to myself in confusion, as I woken up in what appeared to be a valley of pure darkness. Everything was pitch dark. It was like a valley made of pure nothingness, with

no end, and no begninning. Every time I ran, more darkness approached me. "Where am I...what is this place?"

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a tunnel of light appeared. Out of the light tunnel, a rainbow beam shot down. It was one of the most lovely sights I've ever witnessed. At the end of the rainbow beam, a female figure started to materialize before my eyes.

The female figure that before me, was slightly shorter than me, though she looked like to be about the same age that I was. Her violet bangs and braids hung out of her tight white hood that clung to her head as if it was like a helmet. Her wide eyes were a brilliant shade of green, like a pair of polished malachite gems. Below her tight hood, was a pink and white, cape like shawl that was pinned at her neck, with a small bit flowing in back. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight yellow pants suit, with a white, poofy sleeved blouse underneath, a belt that was there to hold her bow and quiver of arrows, and a pair of silver, red and blue ankle high boots with gold lining. From the looks of this young woman, she appeared to be a Valkyrie of some sort.

"Greeting...Lady Celes." The young Valkyrie said to me in a tranquil tone of voice.

My curiosity started to eat away at me. I needed to know more about this young battle maiden. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

"My name is Eir...Eir Gullmannen..." The Valkyrie replied. "I know your name, since I was sent by King Balder of Walhalla kingdom to protect you, and guide you along your journey."

"Is that true?" I asked in bemusement. "If you want to do me a favor, can you please spirit me away to the Light World of Godheim. This world is doomed. There is nothing here left for me."

As I cried tears of sorrow, Eir approached me, and wiped the tears from my face with her dainty hands. "Don't give up hope Lady Celes. I've gotten the message that two of your companions have survived the cataclysm, going on about their daily lives."

My face briefly lit up for a bit, making me feel a little bit better. "Are you serious? There are survivors out there?"

"Yes my lady." Eir said calmly to me. "However, in order to return back to your world, I give you these four enchanted Mithrite orbs."

My curiosity is being further quenched now. I looked down at these shiny Mithrite orbs Eir have given to me, as I asked her, "Mithrite orbs? How can these help me in my journey?" 

"These Mithrite orbs..." Eir explained to me. "They will aid you with special types of magical abilities that Magicite cannot."

"Like what?" I asked, with a slight grin forming on my face.

"It will give you the power to transform into much more powerful beings." Eir explained even further. "They will help you survive this harsh world even better."

"Really...?" I asked, feeling a ray of hope shining within my soul. "I need to know more about these orbs!"

"The orbs will bless you the powers to transform into these following beings: Alkanost, Sirin, Trumpeter Angel, and Samjok-o Angel."

"What kind of creatures are those?" I asked. I wish she'd stop teasing me like this.

"The Trumpeter Angels use the power of singing and mimicking the sound of musical instruments to work their magic. The Sirins are humanoid birds that have control over every element except Holy and Darkness. The Alkonosts are humanoid birds that have control over the Holy element, as well as the ability to heal others. The Samjok-O Angels have the ability to transform into a four legged bird, and fly great distances." Eir finally explained to me. "Besides, I think you have a fine singing voice my Lady Celes. I want you to put it to great use. Heh heh heh!"

"Well, I am grateful for all your help my Lady Eir." I said as I bowed down to her to show my utter respect. "Thank you for giving me a second chance at life."

"You're welcome my lady." Eir replied, slightly blushing. "Now, when you will be brought back to life once more, I shall help you, and guide you with destroying Kefka once and for all."

"Mmmmmgh! Unnngh!" I groaned in weariness. "What happened?"

As I regained consciousness, I found myself laying face down on a sandy beach. I then get myself up, when I saw Eir standing in front of me, with a seagull in her hands. The seagull appeared to be carrying what appears to be a bandanna Locke would carry with on his journeys as a treasure hunter.

"I found this seagull while you were lying down on the beach Miss Celes." Eir said softly as she shows me the seagull. "But why is this seagull wearing a bandanna around its leg? Hmmmm..."

Yes...yes...! This is the bandanna Locke would wear. I just know it.

"That's Locke's bandanna!" I exclaimed in excitement.

Eir cocked her head to the side in bemusement. "Locke...Locke...? Is that his name? The name of your...Ummmm...Errr..."

"Well, to put it bluntly..." I started to explain to Eir. "Locke is one of the few people who showed me kindness in life. The other was my late Granddad Cid."

Eir bowed her head a little and sighed. "Ah, I see. I knew you had someone who was dear to you, but I just forgotten his name for a moment. But now I remember!"

I looked over at Eir, and then at the coast line, before making eye contact with my guardian Valkyrie once more. "Ummmm...Lady Eir?"

"What is it Miss Celes?" Eir asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"How are we going to get off of this island?" I asked back. "I mean, well..."

Then an idea sprung inside Eir's head, as she exclaimed to me, "Well, it's simple really. Remember the Mithrite orbs I blessed you with Miss Celes?"

"Yes...but what about the Mithrite orbs?" I wondered.

"Now is your chance to use one of those orbs I blessed upon you my dear." Eir replied to me. Then, she wore a look of concern on her youthful face. "However..."

"However?" I wondered impatiently. "What do you mean however? Is there a catch to this by any chance?"

"Well..." Eir started to explain to me. "For the first transformation, it usually is painful. But after the first time, the pain will be no more."

"Ah, I see..." I groaned nervously. Normally, I'm no stranger to pain and suffering, but I still couldn't help but to feel a little nervous.

"But I do have something that will help soothe the pain." Eir said back to me in a reassuring tone of voice. She dug around in the pouch attached to her belt, and pulled out a small vial of liquid. "This elixir will help soothe the pain of the first transformation. Here, drink some before you transform."

So I drank the elixir and prepared myself for the first transformation. I summoned the Samjok-o Mithrite, and let it do its work. Eir held onto my hand, as I said to myself,"Okay, here goes nothing!"

First off, my arms have become more talon like, and were now a brilliant gold color. The same transformation took place with my legs, as for now, my feet have become the talons of a golden crow. Yes, it was somewhat painful, but it would have been far more painful if Eir didn't give me the elixir. But thank the lords that she did give me the elixir to drink, making the pain less unbearable than it had to be.

My outfit that consisted of a white cape, a pair of yellow finger-less gloves with blue bracelets, a green and gold leotard that resembled a hybrid of a slingshot and a g-string outfit, a pair of yellow thigh high socks, and blue boots, were now becoming golden feathers that clung to my body as if it were a second skin.

After that, my nose and mouth became more beak like, and now, my blue eyes have become crow eyes. Then finally, I shrunk down to the size of a typical crow, only I was now a gold crow with four limbs instead of two.

When the transformation was over, Eir gently places me down on the ground, as she now transforms into a four limbed snowy owl right before my eyes. She then spoke to me in the tongue of the Samjok-o angel bird clan. "Okay Miss Celes...Ready to head to the mainland?"

"Yes, please my lady!" I plead to my guardian Valkyrie in Samjok-o speak. "I can't stand to be here on this dumpy island any longer!"

"Okay, very well..." Eir said calmly. "Now, follow my lead! Always stay behind me, and never stray far from where I am going. Are you ready?"

I spread my golden wings, stretched out my talon arms, and cheered in Samjok-o talk, "Yes, I am ready my lady!"

"Very well then." Eir said calmly as she spreads out her huge wings and stood in front of me. "Now, follow me Miss Celes!"

So we took off from the Solitary Island, and flew all the way to the nearest coast of the mainland we can find. It took a while to get to our destination, our wings were a little tired, but after non stop frantic flying, we finally made it to the nearest landmass in our reach.

Now, there was no more sea. The solitary island was now far away, out of sight, out of mind.

While we flew through various valleys of wastelands, deserts, and twisted woodlands, we finally made our way to what appeared to be a town of some sort.

Before reverting back to my human form, Eir and I decided to rest up for a bit in the nearest tree tops, going over different plans and ideas, before weariness sets in, and we slept in a nest Eir helped me to make.

I won't give up no matter what! Thank you my Lady Eir for giving me a second chance at life. I'm forever in your debt.


	4. Searching for Friends (Part Two)

Story Two: Searching for Friends (Celes Chere) (Part Two)

After re-uniting with two of my allies, Edgar and Setzer, we recovered an airship from the tomb of Daryl, Setzer's deceased lover. The airship was known as "The Falcon". It worked wonders with traveling the world around us.

Once we gathered as much Magicite we can get our hands on, we were going over strategies to storm Kefka's tower, ending his reign of terror once and for all.

However, I kept the Mithrite orbs and the abilities to shape shift a secret from both Edgar and Setzer. They are good friends and all, but I didn't feel comfortable telling them my special little secret. Not for now that is. Maybe when the time is right, one day, I will tell them everything. But for now, it's not the time. We need to destroy Kefka as soon as possible.

But then, I remember what Eir told me one night, as we were going over some plans. She said to me:

"There will be both good and bad things to happen, once Kefka is destroyed. The good thing is, the world will be restored, and the aura of death and despair will be gone forever. However, it will come at a price: The Espers will be gone from your world forever, and will never ever return as long as your world will continue to exist."

This part, I told Setzer and Edgar. Just as we were ready to storm Kefka's tower.

But I did feel concern for one person: My fellow Magic Knight, Terra "Tina" Branford. If Espers are gone from our world forever, so will Terra. But I did wonder...Where is Terra? Did she survive the cataclysm? How come I never heard from her, at all?

I did try to put the thoughts of Terra's well being a side for now, as we get ready to split up, and storm Kefka's Tower.

-

In the tower, when we reached our destined spot, we each fought The Warring Triad. The Warring Triad are a trio of magical deities that were responsible for the creation of the Esper gene. The Triad consisted of the Fiend Zephyros, the Demon Xervan, and the Goddess Sophia.

Edgar tooks the Zephyros route, Setzer too the Xervan route, and I on the other hand, took the Sophia route.

Before getting ready to fight Sophia the Goddess, Eir appeared before me in the form of a snowy owl Samjok-o. In her talon arms and beak, she carried a couple of accessories with her. I took the accessories, asking her, "What are these?"

"These accessories are the safety bit and a ribbon." Eir explained to me. "They will come in handy against the battle between you and Sophia."

"What about Edgar and Setzer?" I asked in concern. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Don't worry so much." Eir replied reassuringly. "I gave them special accessories to help them out in their battles against Zephyros and Xervan as well. So they are going to be a-okay, I promise."

"Oh, thank goodness my dear Lady Eir!" I sighed in relief as I went over to the top of her feathery head, and gave her a kiss of gratitude. "I wouldn't know what to do without you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Eir said as she started to blush. "Now, be on your way. There is no time to lose. You can defeat Kefka and the Warring Triad. I have faith in you three."

Now, I was on my way to fight the Goddess Sophia. There is no time to lose. We have to free the world from Kefka's reign of terror as soon as possible.

I now reached the chamber of the Goddess Sophia. The statue of the goddess was blocking the way to a flight of stairs. Right before my eyes, the statue of Sophia started to glow and pulsate, as it now came to life. The Goddess Sophia was a rather shapely female figure, with light brown hair, amber eyes that glowed with malice, wore a bunch of gold jewelry, and wore a few ribbon like azure scarves around her body, a skimpy outfit that left very little to the mortal imagination. She was perched up on a throne that resembled a horned woman with wild hair.

"So you are the mortal being, known as Celes Chere...Am I correct?" Sophia asked in a seductive, yet malicious tone of voice. "You are also the one that inherited three Mithrite stones, am I correct?"

"How the hell did you know that?" I screeched in rage and bemusement.

"I am an all seeing, all knowing goddess of magic." Sophia replied in a condescending tone of voice. "Now, join us! Join the side of Lord Kefka and I, and we shall make your wildest dreams come true."

"And turn my back on my friends, Lady Eir and King Balder?" I asked in a sour tone of voice. "Ah ha ha ha! No way! I prefer the companionship of my friends, Lady Eir and King Balder, over the power and status you can bless me with. So I will never join your side, nor Kefka's side, EVER!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sophia spat in disgust. "Well then, prepare to DIE! Kya ha ha ha ha!"

I dodged the bolts of lightning that Sophia aimed at me, and well, since this was a one on one battle between Sophia and myself, I used this battle as the perfect opportunity to use one of my Mithrite orbs to transform into an even more powerful form.

"Trumpeter Angel powers! Activate!" I said to myself, as I was ready to transform once more.

During transformation, I sprouted huge, white, bird wings and started to levitate in the air. My skin has turned a pale pinkish lavender shade, while a sprouted a tail with little white, feathery wings at the tip. My regular blue boots have became open toed boots, giving some room for my now clawed feet to breathe.

Now my ears and face started to transform. My eyes changed from a pale blue, to a bright amber yellow, as my nose and mouth were now in the shape of a trumpet like beak. This trumpet beak can both give the abilities to speak and play sounds mimicking musical instruments. Finally, my ears became wing like, with white downy feathers covering them.

My transformation was complete, and now, I am ready for battle!

While I went into battle, I played a divine song from my beak, to enhance my magical abilities, making them more powerful than ever. I then, cast the spells 'haste' and 'shell' on me, boosting my speed and magical defenses against Sophia. I then noticed that Sophia also had 'haste' and 'shell' cast upon her. Something tell me this is going to be a very intense battle.

Sophia tried to use her entice spell on me, but it thankfully failed, thanks to the magic ribbon Eir gave me. I cast a holy attack spell upon Sophia, but to my shock, the holy element heals the corrupt goddess instead. I also knew that since Sophia was of the lightning element, lighting spells will end up healing her as well. So, I had to play my cards right, and think up of some new strategies.

"Oh ho ho ho! Is that all you got, you measly little Trumpeter?" Sophia taunted. "You haven't felt nothing yet!"

Then, Goddess tried to sing a lullaby to me, in a vain attempt to cast a sleeping spell upon me. Thankfully, since I am in my Trumpeter Angel form, I am immune to musical magic. So there, take that Sophia!

"What...WHAT!?" Sophia cried out in horror. "Why are you immune to my musical magic?"

"Silly Goddess..." I chided sarcastically." Don't you know? Trumpeter angels are immune to musical magic, and yet you claim to be all seeing and all knowing? What a joke!"

"Grrr..." Sophia growled in rage, as I got myself ready to caste another spell to take her down a notch. "You dare taunt a goddess like myself? You are going to pay for this you wretched angel bitch!"

Right there, as Sophia tried to take me down once more, I cast the huge, damaging spell of 'Meteor'. The spell was a success, as Sophia took massive damage from the meteors. "Success! At last!"

Sophia got back on her feet again, though a little more slowly, and gotten ready to cast a huge spell of her own. "Damn it! You wretched angel bitch! You will pay for this!"

Now, Sophia casts the blue magic spell of Quasar, which was a spell the summoned heavenly lasers and meteor fragments raining down upon me. I did end up taking some damage, but I was not ready to throw in the towel, nor admit defeat. I would rather die trying to take down Sophia, then surrender and join forces with her.

"Oh ho ho ho! Looks like the little trumpeter angel bit off more than she can chew. Now it's time for you to submit to me, calling me Mistress!" Sophia taunted, as I was getting ready to play a song of healing to restore my battered body. "Are you ready to call me Mistress and Queen yet?"

"Never!" I screamed out loud, preparing to play the Sonata of Healing. Right there, from my trumpet beak, I made the sound of a high pitched flute, playing a soft melody to soothe my battered body. This musical spell worked wonders with me. Not only was my health fully restored, but I had regenerating healing abilities blessed upon me.

Sophia's amber eyes widened in shock. "What? NO WAY! You have the abilities to play The Sonata of Healing? NO FAIR! I don't have healing magic of my own."

"Oh, that's too bad." I said back in a snarky tone of voice.

"Well, I'm going to bring you down, and make you submit to me, no matter what!" Sophia snarled in pure anger. "Now it's my turn to use magic on your wretched little body!"

Yes, yes...now's my chance to play my hand of cards. Since Sophia was readying herself to cast the 'Thundara' and 'Thundaga' spells. Lucky for me, I have the Runic ability, which makes me absorb those spells into magical energy to heal myself with.

Sophia cast her lightning spells, and to her dismay, I used my runic ability on them, restoring my magical energy, so I can use more powerful spells against the wretched, so-called "Goddess".

"You...you...ARGH!" Sophia cried out in frustration. "Now you give me no choice but to have me cast my own ultimate spell on you! CLOUDY HEAVEN!"

Right before my eyes, a group of blackened clouds appeared before me. Right there, from the clouds, a horde of un-dead angels in various states of decay started to surround me. I felt scared to be honest, but I had to stay strong, and know that Balder and Eir are on the sides of myself and my allies.

"In a minute, you will submit to me, and call me queen! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Sophia wickedly laughed out loud.

However, since I have the safety bit and ribbon equipped on me, I didn't feel anything, just a mild sense of dread from those un-dead angels. However, Sophia was unaware I had those relics, and now, was my chance to cast my own ultimate spell, since the spell of Cloudy Heaven has drained away most of the Goddess' magical energy. Now, my magical energy was at its full peak, as I now was ready to take down the wretched goddess without mercy.

"Damn it!" Sophia muttered to herself. "I almost used up all my magical energy. Hmmm, I need something to restore my magic..."

Right there, I cast my ultimate musical spell that has been blessed upon me by my precious Trumpeter Angel Mithrite Orb. The song spell I played out loud, is the Requiem of Despair.

While I played the song spell, the sound of a dreary pipe organ echo out my trumpet beak. While the song played, a group of comets, meteors, and blue burning flames, started to rain down upon the Goddess Sophia. They pelted, burned up, and battered the wretched so-called "goddess" without mercy. Sophia screeched and wailed helplessly, begging me to stop, but I knew better. This was the attempt of the wicked goddess to take advantage of my kindness and trust, and I was too smart to fall for this old trick. I continued to play my song, as now, a massive beam of light shot down upon her, finishing off my song spell.

Right there, the goddess Sophia started to slowly disintegrate before my very eyes. Before the goddess was reduced to ash and cinders, she cried out in a painful death cry, "No...NOOOOOOOO! I can't be destroyed! I'm too beautiful to be destroyed. NOOOOOOO! AAAAAACK!"

Right there, the goddess Sophia was no more then just mere ash and dust. But within the ash and dust, an enchanted sword appeared.

I went over to the sword, and picked it up. It was revealed that this sword, is the holy blade, known as Excalibur. A powerful sword that attacks its enemies with the holy element. It is one of the most powerful enchanted blades in existence.

I equipped the blade, and there, I reverted back to my normal, humanoid form, since I was not ready to reveal my special abilities to my allies.

Just before my allies and I rest up before confronting Kefka himself, I received a telepathic message from the Valkyrie Eir herself. "Celes...it is I. Eir Gullmannen. I have something to tell you."

"What is it my Lady Eir?" I asked Eir back telepathically. 

"Since you, and your allies, Setzer and Edgar, have defeated The Warring Triad, Kefka's magically abilities have grown much stronger now." Eir replied in a glum tone of voice. "However...we can still defeat him."

I started to feel a little concerned now. "How can we defeat Kefka, now that he has become even more powerful?"

"The Magicite you and your allies use..." Eir started to explain. "...And the magic you learned from them, they have become blessed by me, King Balder, and Queen Nana."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little bit relieved.

"Yes!" Eir explains some more. "Now, Kefka will meet his match, once and for all. But first, you three need to get some rest in the healing barrier created by the defeated gods of magic, before facing off against Kefka, the god of evil and despair."

"Very well." I replied. "Thank you all."

So Setzer, Edgar and I got some rest in the healing barrier, to restore all of the energy we lost against the battles against The Warring Triad.

After we got some rest, now we are ready for our final battle. We crossed paths once more, as we each entered our individual chambers that held a switch for us to step on.

We all step on the switches together, as now a blue beam of light summons us, as takes us to our final destination, as we prepare for our battle to free the world from Kefka's tyranny.


	5. Searching for Friends (Part Three)

Story Two: Searching for Friends (Celes Chere) (Part Three)

After battling Kefka's army of corrupt Espers that took on the form of a organic version of his tower, we are now ready to go face to face with the cruel god himself.

It seems like Kefka has taken on a whole new, even more sinister form than before. His skin was a bloody shade of red-violet, his eyes are pale and full of evil, his teeth were very sharp and demonic looking, he had four wings on his back, two being white bird wings, and the other two, being black dragon wings. He wore nothing but blood red jewelry and a blood red loincloth that left little to the mortal imagination. It was a horrifying, menacing sight to behold.

"Life...Love...Hope...Dreams... Where do they come from? Where do they go? Such wretched things...I'll kill them all! MWA HA HA HA HA!" Kefka cackled in a ominous tone of voice. Now that I had my guardian deities, Setzer and Edgar on my side, I felt less frightened, and more confident, that we will slay Kefka once and for all.

We all use our magical abilities and Magicite rocks to take down Kefka. Edgar sometime used his tools, mostly his chainsaw and drill. Setzer used his Gil toss abilities and gambling weapons, while I not only used magic, but saved everyone by using my runic abilities against Kefka.

We all fought tooth and nail against the wretched god of evil and despair. We showed the horrid creature no mercy, just like how he shows all living beings who oppose him no mercy. Yes, at last, justice is finally being served! Karma is tearing Kefka to shreds now.

But as we drained some of Kefka's energy, Kefka started to cry tears of blood, and then gave out some menacing laughter.

"Ah, yes my dear fools...The end of time draws near...Prepare to DIE!" Kefka roared in rage.

Right there, the environment around us went from a golden false heaven, to a dark, blood red hell. Right around us, we wear surrounded by hideous, demonic laughter, as a group of rotting, un-dead heads in Kefka's image started to surround us all. They all laughed oh so hideously, as Kefka gotten himself read to cast another one of his vile spells.

"I call upon the legions of darkness, despair and blood shed, to bring forth the death of my very foes...HEARTLESS ANGELS!" Kefka chanted, his voice echoing through the land of darkness.

Right before us, a group of un-dead angels in various states of rot and decay have come towards us. We tried to flee, but each of those wretched things have caught us. They all drained most of our life energy by digging their proboscis like claws and tongues into our bodies. Before we knew it, we were down on our knees. But even then, we will not give up, no matter what.

"Now submit to me! I am the lord, savior, and king of everything!" Kefka cheered out in wicked bliss. "Dare defy me, and I kill you all and devour your souls! KYA HA HA HA HA!"

"Celes! Setzer! Edgar!" A group of familiar voice rang out to us.

"Eir? Balder? Nana?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes, it is us our dear lords and ladies." Eir replied. "Now is your chance to defeat Kefka!"

"Remember your desperation attack skills?" Balder asked us all.

"What about our desperation attack skills?" Setzer asked back, scratching his head.

"Those skills will bring Kefka down to his knees." Balder replied.

"Really?" Edgar pondered.

"Are you sure about this?" Setzer added.

"Yes. It's now or never!" Balder replied.

"You can all do it!" Nana added. "We have faith in you three."

"We wish you the best of luck." Eir said in a confident tone of voice. "Farewell!"

Now, it was our turn to use our desperation attacks against Kefka.

First up, Edgar used his desperation attack, dubbed "Royal Shock". He gives a magical shock attack to Kefka, draining a lot of the cruel god's energy with a shocking blast.

"No...no! What is the meaning of this?" Kefka cried out in horror. "This isn't suppose to happen. You all have most of your life energy drained away...This is...IMPOSSIBLE!"

Now, it was Setzer's turn.

Setzer used his desperation attack, dubbed "Red Card". He gives off a magical attack of throwing thin, yet very razor sharp playing cards at Kefka. The red cards sliced and diced into Kefka's flesh, making him shriek in agony.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAH!" Kefka cried out in anger, as well as pain. "You'll regret this!"

Last, but certainly not least, now it's my turn to deal damage with my desperation attack. My attack is dubbed, "The Spinning Edge". It's where I spin around like a child's top, hold my sword out, and hack away at my enemy opponent with no mercy. I spun and spun, until Kefka's flesh and blood splattered around me, and heard the cruel god give out a pathetic death cry.

"NOOOOOO! This cannot be!" Kefka cried out, as he was being sucked into the Astral Void against his will. "Why me? WHY MEEEEEEEE!? I'm the all powerful god! This isn't fair. WAAAAAH!"

Right before our eyes, Kefka's battered body was sucked into the Astral Void, until there was nothing left of the cruel god of evil and despair.

We are victorious, but it is too soon to celebrate, since this was just only the beginning of our struggles.

When we defeated Kefka once and for all, a familiar face appeared before us. She appeared to be a female Esper who was naked, save for a few patches of fur covering her special areas. Her hair, fur and body were glowing radiantly with a soft pinkish lavender hue. Her eyes were gold and green, and looked very cat like. Her lips were a deep purple, and had long, black claws at the tip of her fingers. This Esper was no one other than our fellow friend, Terra "Tina" Branford.

"Terra, you're alive and well after all!" I said in excitement.

"Where were you this whole time Terra?" Edgar asked.

"It's a very long story..." Terra replied as got back to the ground to join us. "Come on, we all have to get out of here. This tower is collapsing...UGH! ACK!"

Terra collapsed to the ground in pain. While we were helping the half-Esper back up on her feet, we saw our Magicite disappear before our eyes. I then said in a solemn tone of voice, "The Espers are leaving this world forever..."

Terra got back onto her feet, and said, "Come on everybody! With my last ounce of strength, I'll lead you all to safety.

Now, we were escaping from Kefka's wretched tower, as it was soon going to be no more. Our world is now at peace, but at a very steep price: The Espers are going to leave this world for good.

I don't know whether to feel relieved for the Espers leaving this world, putting their tragic pasts behind, or to feel sad that they are never coming back to aid humanity in times of need ever again.

But my major concern is Terra's well being. It would break out hearts that she would leave this plane of existence with her fellow Espers.

We are now out of Kefka's tower. We were back in the airship, and we took off to the skies. However, Terra was still hovering in the air, trying to lead the way for us. She had us all feeling very concerned.

"Terra, get back to our airship! PLEASE!" I plead in fear.

"But we need to get far away from here." Terra shouted back to us. "Besides, there is unfinished business I need to take care of."

Now we were far away from where Kefka's tower once stood. It was no more. But now, Terra was starting to revert back to her human form, as her Esper form left her body and fled the world with the other Espers.

Now, we were panicking, as Terra was starting to plummet from the skies. Setzer followed the maiden with his airship, making sure she wouldn't fall to her death. She was only nineteen years old, she was too young to die. She has so much to live for now.

There was now a loud thud that hit our airship. That thud was Terra being caught by us, and saving her life. I go over to Terra, trying to shake her awake, whispering to her, "Terra...Terra...Are you okay?"

A loud moan came from Terra's throat, as she started to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, as she slowly got up off the ground, and stretched out her limbs. She laughed and smiled, as she said in joy, "Ah ha ha ha! Are you guys kidding me! I never felt this happy in my entire life!"

"That's the Terra we know and love!" Edgar said as he patted the chartreuse haired maiden on the back.

Suddenly, my relief turned to uneasiness, as I walked over to the left edge of the airship, clutching my head in pain. I thought to myself in discomfort, "Ugh! What's wrong with me...?"

Then, I heard a familiar voice talk to me telepathically. It was no one other than my guardian Eir. "Celes, it is I, Eir. There is something very important I need to tell you."

"Ugh! What is it my lady?" I asked back telepathically. "You sound rather alarmed."

"Please Miss Celes. I want you to transform into your Samjok-o form, and meet me at Thamasa." Eir said, sounding alarmed. "This is urgent! I need your help, and your help only!"

"Very well..." I said back, feeling concerned.

I perched up on the edge of the airship, as I gotten ready to jump off and transform into a Samjok-o.

Everyone was alarmed as they saw me jump off the airship and "disappear before their eyes". I felt bad for leaving them, but I had no real other choice. I had secrets to keep, and unfinished business to take care of. They need a break, while I go on to take of things myself. They went through enough hell on earth as is, I didn't need to get them involved in anymore further drama.

Now I fly off in my golden crow Samjok-o form, heading for the former magi town of Thamasa.

I finally flew to my destination. I flew and landed at Thamasa's town gates, as I was now greeted by Lady Eir Gullmannen herself. I revert back to my humanoid form, and asked her, "What's wrong my lady? I'm all ears now."

"First off, let's go to a restaurant and get something for us to eat." Eir replied back to me. "I'm super hungry? How about you?"

Now that I think about it, fighting that huge battle against Kefka and defeating him did kind of make me hungry. I listened to my stomach growl, as I replied, "Yeah, I kinda am hungry. Here, I'll pay for the food, I have more than enough..."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Eir interrupted with a grin on her face. "My Lord Balder paid me today, so I'll pay for the food."

"Heh heh, thank you." I said back, as we headed to the nearest eating establishment, to soothe our hunger.

We sat down to our seats, led by a short, yet slender waitress, as she handed us the menus, gave us a pitcher of ice cold water and drinking glasses, and said, "Here are your seats. I'll come back when you are ready to decide what you want to eat. "

"Thank you very much!" Eir and I said together, as we got to open our menus, and read through it. Three minutes later, we decided what we wanted to eat, as Eir asked me, "Did you find something you want?"

"Yes I do. How about you my Lady Eir?" I asked back.

"Yes indeed." Eir replied.

Now, the waitress was back to take our orders. "Did you two ladies decided what you wanted?"

"Yes please." We replied.

"I want some fish and chips, as well as a bowl of seafood bisque and a glass of sake." Eir told the waitress.

"And what do you want for today?" The waitress asked me.

"I would like some calamari, some crab cakes, and a glass of red wine please." I replied.

The waitress got done taking notes. We handed her the menus, as she said back, "Very well then, we will make you two our fine food as soon as we can. Thank you two for your time."

"You're welcome." We said back cheerfully.

We just now passed time by chatting and getting to know each other. That is, until after a while, our food was ready and served to us piping hot.

As we now sat down to eat, I decided to ask my guardian a question. "Say, my lady...? What did you need to tell me that is important."

"Well...Ummm..." Eir stuttered, as she dug through a bag she carried with her, and pulled out a couple pieces of paper. "I want you to read over these. They are very important."

"Very well." I said as we ate our food.

While Eir and I read over these papers, they appeared to be invitations of some sort. The invitation was that told us of a tournament that is being held in a world, known as "The Inter-Dimensional Emissary". The tournament was one that was held specifically for monster folk and other types of demi-humans. The tournament activities includes battling to test our strength, abilities and endurance, as well as proving our worthiness in the cosmic forest, to also go on inter-dimensional journey to protect all of existence from the forces of evil and corruption.

"So the battle with Kefka isn't the final battle?" I asked Eir.

Eir shook her head and replied, "No, it's not over yet. However, you will not be alone with traveling to The Inter-Dimensional Emissary. I will be on your side, as well as King Balder and Queen Nana. We will be there to help you, and guide the way for you."

I sighed in relief and said, "Oh thank goodness. For you guardians, I would do anything to show my gratitude. I am forever in your debt."

"You're welcome." Eir replied as after a while, we finished our food.

Eir left money on the table, as the waitress came back to take our dishes and ask us, "How was our service? Did you enjoy the food."

"The food was magnificent." I replied.

"It was delicious. Thank you kind lady." Eir added as the waitress gathered Eir's money, and took away our dirty dishes to clean them.

As we left the restaurant, Eir stood before me, and told me, "Now follow my lead. I will lead you to the warp zone leading to the Inter-Dimensional Emissary."

We then both transform into our Samjok-o forms, as I followed Eir's lead to the island, where the warp zones were located.

While following my guardian's lead, thoughts started to go through my head, as I was thinking to myself, "Locke, I hope you are okay. It looks like I'll be the one protecting you, and taking care of you. Please, be alright Locke. I would be heartbroken if something terrible happened to you."

I thought about Locke when heading to our destination. Now, I am returning him the favor. Since he rescued me, I shall show my gratitude, if, he is still alive and well. I can only hope.

This was just only the beginning of my new adventure. With my guardian deities on my side, I believe anything is possible, and I shall never give up, no matter what.


	6. No More Miss Nice Gal! (Part One)

The "Super Smash Bros" series and "Super Mario Galaxy", is a trademark of Nintendo co. ltd. I do not own the rights to either series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of them. This story is written just for fun and entertainment, nothing more.

However, I do own the rights to my original universe "Realms of Alerfa" and all of its characters. Maybe if you would ask nicely, you can write fanfics off my works. If you don't ask at all, then prepare to feel my wrath!

Story Three: No More Miss Nice Gal! (Rosalina) (Part One)

Oh no, not again! NOT AGAIN! WAAAAAAH!

Someone has taken advantage of my kindness and hospitality yet again...

(Sigh)

Oh Mother...why did this have to happen, AGAIN? I thought I was much smarter than that. HUMPH!

It began one day, when a group of what appeared to be space bears came to my Comet Observatory. They seemed to look innocent enough, but oh boy, I learned the hard way that looks can be very deceiving.

The leader of the space bears, was a pudgy blue space bear named Dobbles. Dobbles has a short, yet corpulent figure, has a light blue beard alongside his darker blue beard. He wore a space fedora, and a skin tight body stocking in the shades of orange, red and yellow. He also wore some oval shaped hipster glasses. He was quite an odd sight to behold, but he wasn't the only space bear to stop by to see me.

There was a female space bear with red hair and dull orange fur, who dressed in a yellow skin tight outfit and wore a blue and white bandanna on her head. Her name is Alex, and she is the second command of Dobbles' crew.

Then there was another female space bear, with black hair and brown fur. She wore an orange headband, a tight white bustier-like top, tight black leather pants, and opened toe pirate boots. Her name is Altea, and she claims to have a crush on Alex, much to Alex's chagrin.

Then there was a male space bear, who goes by the name of Sammy. He was a yellow space bear with light orange hair and fur, a yellow bandanna, a pink and white striped shirt, and wore a pair of light blue denim jeans.

Then there was a space bear named Peggy Stu, who is the uncle of Alex. He was an odd space bear, with orange hair and beard, yellow fur, red bandanna, a red trench coat, and had hooks and pegs for hands and feet. How he got them...Ummmm...eh! I was respectful, and decided not to bring that subject up.

Last, and of course, least, there was some sort of strange talking bobcat named Tallow. Tallow has tan fur and hair, and wore an outfit consisting of a teal T-shirt with a dark blue exclamation mark on it, A dark bluish-green vest, and dark blue denim shorts. He was quite a chatty little thing indeed.

"Hello young miss..." Dobbles said to me as he bowed and took off his fedora. "I am Captain Dobbles, and this is my crew. Meet Alex, Altea, Peggy Stu, Sammy and Tallow. What might your name be?"

"Ummm, my name is Rosalina." I stuttered back at them. Normally, I'm not the overly talkative type, but I try to be kind and polite to many that come across my Comet Observatory. My mother has taught me well with showing manners to others.

"We got lost in space, and our ship isn't working well." Alex explained to me.

"Do you mind if we stay at your Observatory, and repair our ship?" Dobbles asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied, with a small smile forming on my face.

But little did I know what Dobbles and his crew had up their sleeves. If only I knew, it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

It was time for my Lumas and I to go to bed and get some rest, or so we thought. However, there was loud, booming music shaking and rattling my Comet Observatory. It was so loud, my house rattled, and we couldn't get any rest.

"UNGH! Now what?" I grumbled to myself, as I was super tired, but just couldn't get any peace and quiet around my place. My own place!

"Mama Rosa! Mama Rosa!" Polari, the black Luma cried out, as he came storming into my room. "It's horrible! WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh boy..." I sighed as I tried to stay calm about the ruckus that was going on. "What are Dobbles and his crew up to?"

"It's horrible Mama Rosa!" Polari cried out. "Those bums are eating us out of house, and trashing our place! Hurry! We oughta stop them Mama!"

I nodded my head back, as my Lumas gathered around me, as I said in a frustrated tone of voice, "Very well. These bums have outstayed their welcome. I have no other choice than to throw them out."

I was angry and outraged at what I saw happen to my Comet observatory.

There were no crumbs of food left, the place was a hot mess, with books thrown all over the place and malfunctioning machinery giving out sparks. Oh, but that was only the surface of the black hole.

As I entered the room where the music was the loudest, I saw a sight that infuriated me. Dobbles and all his crew, were raiding my belongings and wearing all my clothing without my permission. The thing that angered me the most, was, that, a lot of those clothes and belongings were hand me downs from my beloved late mother. I bet my mother would be furious at these bums and throw them out with the bath water. But alas, it was just my Lumas and I dealing with these space bums.

I went over to the stereo, turned off their music, and started to read them the riot act. "What is the meaning of all this? What has gotten into guys? It's not right to trash people's homes!"

Dobbles bowed his head, giggled wickedly, and said, "Oh, looks like we let the cat outta the bag. We are actually Space Pirates from the world of Fornella. It's our goal to take over as many realms as we can. And well..."

I gasped in shock and rage. "You're...SPACE PIRATES!?"

"Yes indeed." Alex added with a huge grin on her bruin face.

"Aren't we such wonderful actors and actresses!?" Altea asked in a condescending tone of voice. "We're so great at acting, we are too good for stage drama. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, and your food was delicious! Yum Yum!" Tallow taunted, as my face flushed red with anger. "So much better than pineapples and cheese!"

"Grrr...you...YOOOOOOU...!" I growled in fury.

Dobbles puts his hands up, as he was ready to explain yet another thing to me (groan). "Well well, my lady Rosalina, we have a proposition to make."

Oh boy, I was so not in the mood to listen to anymore of these space pirate bears' nonsense. They took advantage of my kindness and trust, that I didn't care to listen to what they had to say. "Just leave my house...PLEASE?"

"We will leave, if you accept out proposition." Alex said with a sleazy grin on her face.

Dobbles cleared his throat, as he explained the proposition to me. "Our proposition, is that you join are space pirate crew, and we will reward with riches and valuables beyond your wildest imagination."

"We will make your dreams come true." Altea added. "We promise!"

"So, what do you say my lady?" Peggy Stu asked. "Ya wanna join us?"

Just before I can reject their proposal, I heard a couple familiar voices yell at these space pirates in a thick, Italian accent. What a sound for bleeding ears.

"Mamma Mia! Leave-a that lady alone-a!" A familiar voice rang out, as a group of fireballs landed on Dobble's rump, making him run around my domain like a headless bird.

In the nearest window, my old friends, Mario and Luigi came, to bail me out, as well as teaching those rotten space pirate bears a harsh lesson for raiding my home and trashing it to pieces.

I ran up to Mario and Luigi, crying out in relief. "Mario! Luigi! I'm glad you two came!"

"No-a problem, Lady Rosalina!" Mario said in a chipper tone of voice.

"Come-a on with-a us, Rosalina. You-a come-a back with us to a Starship Mario!" Luigi added energetically. "It's not safe here, now that the space pirate bears raided your place.

As the fire was put out on Captain Dobbles by his crew, the space bear captain shot an angry, disgusted look at us, as he snarled, "Oh ho ho...You may have won this time Mario Bros! But this won't be the last time you will see me and my crew. We will be back...WITH A VENGEANCE!"

My Lumas and I followed Mario and Luigi over to the Starship Mario. Not once did we look back at my wrecked Comet Observatory. I didn't even know if the space pirate bears were following us. All my Lumas and I knew, is that we were safe on the Starship Mario, as it was now our home.

I went over to a corner of the ship, as I huddled up in a ball, and started to cry my eyes out over what just happened. "WAAAAAAH! How could I've been so idiotic to be trusting of those space bears! I feel stupid! And...and...(sob)(whimper)"

Mario and Luigi noticed me crying in a corner, and hearing me rant out loud to myself. Luigi was the first to speak, as he places his hand on my shoulder, and said reassuringly, "Don't feel-a bad Rosalina. It is a not your a fault."

"Those space a pirate bears tricked a us as well." Mario added. "So you are a not alone."

My eyes widened with shock, as I heard Mario and Luigi tell their stories of their encounters with Dobbles and his crew. "Really? They tricked you guys too?"

"Yes a indeed." Mario said as he and Luigi started to tell me of their encounter with the space pirate bears.

"It all a started with Dobbles and his a crew trying to win an audience at the a mushroom kingdom, within a Princess Peach's palace. They seemed a very harmless and unassuming. We a didn't a know about Dobbles' true intentions. Neither did Princessa Peach." Mario started to explain.

"But then a outta the blue, while we were resting up in Peach's a palace. We received the news that Dobbles and his crew has kidnapped Princess Peach, and ransack-a Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi added.

"And if that wasn't a enough..." Mario explained in a glum tone of voice, as he hung his head down somberly. "We received the a horrible news of a Princessa Daisy being kidnapped by those same space pirate-a bears..."

I hung my head down in dismay, but at the same time, felt relieved that I was not alone with being tricked by Dobbles and his crew of space pirate bears. They really were much more trickier and deceptive than I even imagined. It was a strange and eerie co-incidence indeed.

"That is strange." I said in a somewhat calmer tone of voice, as I found myself crying a little less. "I'd thought it would be King Bowser Koopa that would kidnap Peach. But this is just a whole different matter we are dealing with, it seems like."

"That is a very a odd." Luigi replied. "Bowser was not heard of when this tragedy took place."

"That is very odd indeed." I said, feeling a little uneasy. Then, another question has come to mind. "Say, where is the Spaceship Mario heading to? Where is our new destination?"

"Well, to make a long a story short..." Mario started to explain. "We received some invitations from beings from the other world kingdoms of Walhalla and Niflheim..."

"These invitations are a for us to join a The Inter-Dimensional Emissary." Luigi interrupted. "It is a said by these a beings, that they are gonna help us save a Peach and a Daisy, and restore their a kingdoms."

"Ah yes! I've heard of The Inter-Dimensional Emissary." I said back to the Italian plumbers. "That is a very prestigious tournament realm, where various magical abilities and skills are tested. I never knew that this would be the day, that we will join the tournament."

Ah yes...a new future shall unfold for not only the Lumas and I, but for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and other friends that helped us on our various adventures. I am excited, yet to be honest, a little nervous at the same time.

But if being within The Inter-Dimensional Emissary would help us save Peach and Daisy, as well as restore their kingdoms, then I am more than happy to join the tournament, and learn new things along the way. I've even more relieved that I won't be alone on this journey, as not only my friends and Lumas have my back, but these being of Walhalla and Niflheim will have our backs as well.

So here is the beginning of a new adventure...I bet if my mother was still around, she would be so very proud of me...


	7. No More Miss Nice Gal! (Part Two)

Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy VI are all trademarked by Squaresoft, now known as Square-Enix. I do not plan to make a profit off of this, nor do I own these fine franchises. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy VI are all trademarked by Squaresoft, now known as Square-Enix. I do not plan to make a profit off of this, nor do I own these fine franchises. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Story Three: No More Miss Nice Gal! (Rosalina) (Part Two)

After a long journey of traveling though space, coming across various warp zone, we finally found our way to the The Inter-Dimensional Emissary. The huge place resembled a new age floating palace, with it's chambers resembling the ring of a planet more than a traditional castle. The place was a greenish gold color and shined like a newly polished trophy award. It was quite an amazing site to behold.

In front of the palace, we were being greeted by a huge landing area, welcoming in our Spaceship Mario. We landed as gently as we could, making sure we don't crash and burn when we land. The landing was a success.

While Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and I left the Spaceship, and headed to the entrance of the Inter-Dimensional Emissary, we were greeted by two young humanoid figures, one male and one female.

The male figure looked to be about 20 years old by human years, and has a rather lean, svelte figure. The male figure has short, platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes, and had a gold hoop earring in his left ear lobe. His outfit consisted of a green and gold shawl over a blue cape, a maroon leather hauberk, a tan belt with tan leather chap-like boots, red gloves, black and white striped leggings, and crimson leg warmers. He also carried two swords on his sheathes hanging off his belt.

The female figure looked around the same age as the male figure, and has a rather svelte, yet shapely body. She wore a helmet that came in the shades of pink, lavender and white, plated in gold, and had four pink armored wings adorn on the sides. Her red braided hair was flowing from out of the backside of her helmet, huge, blue eyes, and milky pale skin. Her outfit consisted of lavender hued armor she wore under her pink and gold dress that flowed down to her ankles and had a slit on the right side, various scarf like sashes that came in the colors of yellow, violet, and blue, and wore leather sandals on her feet.

"Greetings, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and our Lady Rosalina." The male figure greeted.

I was a little confused at how these entities knew our names.

"How did you two know our names?" I asked the figures.

"Simple." The female figure replied to us. "We are the king and queen of Walhalla kingdom in Godheim."

"I am King Balder..." The male figure said to us. "And this is my wife, Queen Nana."

We all bow down to this divine royal couple, as Mario said, "It is a pleasure to a meet a you a two."

"We are a happy to be a in ya service, Lord Balder and Lady Nana." Luigi added.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! (I'm happy to meet you two)" Yoshi said in dino speak.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Balder and Lady Nana." I said politely as I bowed to them. "We are all grateful for your hospitality.

"Thank you!" Balder said back. "Now, let us show you all to your living quarters."

"Thank a you a very much!" Mario exclaimed, as we followed Lord Balder and Lady Nana to where we were staying.

While we were following our lord and lady through the corridors, and pod shaped buildings of the Inter-Dimensional emissary, they decided to split us up for a bit. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi went with Lord Balder to live in his quarters, that were off of Lady Nana's quarters. Lady Nana had me and my Lumas to follow her to her quarters. So there, we split up for a bit, but at least we live close to one another. I am thankful for that.

Lady Nana opened the door to the bedchamber I will be living in. At the table, four female figures sat and looked up at us.

The first female figure that before me, was somewhat shorter than me, though she looked like to be about the same age that I was. Her violet bangs and braids hung out of her tight white hood that clung to her head as if it was like a helmet. Her wide eyes were a brilliant shade of green, like a pair of polished malachite gems. Below her tight hood, was a pink and white, cape like shawl that was pinned at her neck, with a small bit flowing in back. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight yellow pants suit, with a white, poofy sleeved blouse underneath, a belt that was there to hold her bow and quiver of arrows, and a pair of silver, red and blue ankle high boots with gold lining. From the looks of this young woman, she appeared to be a Valkyrie of some sort.

The second female appeared to be a mage of some sort, around her late teenage years. She has long, fluffy green hair with gold star hair jewels, light blue eyes and has a slender, yet busty body shape. She wore an outfit consisting of a green and gold "mage bikini", a dark green cape with white and light green striped lining, long green kimono like glove sleeves with light green and white stripe patterns lining the edges, wore gold star jewelry, and wore thigh high dark green boots, with gold sole high heels at the bottom.

The third female appeared to be around eighteen years old, with long wavy blonde hair tied up in a pink bow, light blue eyes, and was the shortest of the four female figures in the room I was staying in. This petite young lady wore an outfit consisting of a beige cloak with pink floral patterns, puffy finger-less gloves that matched her cloak, a blue, sleeveless leotard with pink floral patterns, a skirt that came in various patterns and the colors black, white, blue, red and green, white leggings with yellow floral patterns, and wore gold and blue, flat soled boots.

The fourth female appeared to be almost twenty years old, and was almost as tall as I was. This female figure had long, loose blonde hair with a blue circlet that circled around her head, blue eyes, and a rather slender, yet somewhat muscular figure. Her outfit consisted of a white cape, a pair of yellow finger-less gloves with blue bracelets, a green and gold leotard that resembled a hybrid of a slingshot and a g-string outfit, a pair of yellow thigh high stockings, and blue boots

"Greetings Lady Rosalina." The violet haired figure said to me. "King Balder and Queen Nana told me you were coming to live here with us. Come, pull up a chair and join us."

"And who might you be?" I asked, as I cocked my head to the side a little bit. I then pulled up a fifth chair, and sat at the table with these women.

"I am Eir, Eir Gullmannen." Eir replied to me. "I am a white mage Valkyrie, and a sworn sister of King Balder."

"I am Rydia of Mist." The green haired woman replied. "But you can just call me Rydia."

"I am Krile Maia Baldersion." The short blond added. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Celes Chere." The tall blonded added. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Rosalina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Thank you!" All four women cheered in unison.

Eir started to clear her throat, as she was ready to explain a few things to me. But first, she seemed to reach out a small leather drawstring bag, and hands it over to me. "Welcome to the Inter-Dimensional Emissary dear Lady Rosalina. I'm sorry to hear about your dilemma, as well as the dilemmas your friends went through."

"We'll pull through. I just need a little time for recovery, that's all." I replied as I held on to the leather bag Eir gave me.

"Let's go over a few things to help you survive in this world, as well as other worlds." Eir said to me. "First off, open up the bag I gave to you Rosalina. It will be of great help to you. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi received similar bags with the same contents inside."

"Thank you Lady Eir." I replied as I opened the drawstring of the bag. As I opened the bag, I was baffled, yet in awe, over the contents inside.

Inside the bag, I poured out four spherical gems, and a small vial of what appears to be a healing elixir. There was a blue gem, a red gem, a green gem, and an amber gem. They glowed and pulsed as I held them in my hands.

"What kind of gems are these?" I asked the women sitting next to me. "They're beautiful."

"They are more than beautiful." Celes replied.

"They are Mithrite orbs." Rydia added. "They are magical orbs that will help you in these times of need."

"Mithrite orbs?" I wondered. "How will these help me?"

"These Mithrite orbs will help you with the arts of shapeshifting." Krile said as I held the magical orbs.

"The orbs in question..." Eir started to explain. "The blue orb is the Garuda orb. That orb will help you transform into a divine bird woman known as a Garuda. The red orb is the Erinys orb. That orb will help you transform into an avian humanoid of the darkness element. The amber orb is the Phoenix orb. That orb will help you turn into a magical bird with the powers of healing magic. Last, but not least, the green orb is the Dryad orb. That orb will help you turn into a humanoid tree woman, that has control over the elements of wood and earth."

"Wow, that's very...Interesting." I replied in awe. "I am skilled at magic, but I never thought the day would come, where I learn about the art of shapeshifting." 

"There is always a first time for everything." Eir said, with a small smile on her face.

Then, right before my eyes, the Mithrite orbs started to glow and shimmer. At this moment, they levitated into the air and entered my body. I absorbed these Mithrite orbs with ease, as my body started to glow and feel warm.

"Wow! What is this?" I asked as the magical abilities flowed through my body.

"You are absorbing the magic of these Mithrite orbs." Eir explains.

"You will soon have the ability to shapeshift, just like us." Celes added.

"You girls also have Mithrite orbs within you as well?" I asked as the magic pulsated through my body.

"Yes indeed." Krile replied.

"That is the main reason why we are here." Rydia added. "We can survive various realms and dimensions with ease, once we all absorbed the Mithrite orbs, and learned the art of shapeshifting."

"Ah...ah!" I moaned as I got done absorbing the magic from within my body. Just I thought it would never end, the glowing has ceased, and my body temperature was normal again.

As I regained my normal status again, I asked one more question. "What about Mario, Luigi and Yoshi? Are they going to absorb these Mithrite orbs as well."

"Yes my lady." Eir replied calmly. "They are absorbing these Mithrite orbs as well speak...but I do have to warn you about one little thing."

"And what might that be?" I wondered curiously.

"See that vial of elixir you pulled out of the bag Lady Eir gave you?" Krile told me as she pointed her finger at the bottle.

"Yes, what about that vial?"

"That vial..." Rydia started to explain. "Will help soothe your pain, since the first transformation is usually rather painful."

"But after the first transformation, it will be all painless." Celes added.

I looked over at Lady Eir, and asked her, "Is that true my Lady Eir?"

"Yes it is true..." Eir replied to me. "But don't get so worked up, we will help you with the transformation process. Are you ready Lady Rosalina?"

I gulped a little, as I tried to hide my nervousness. I then took the elixir vial into my hands, opened it up, and started to drink it down like there was no tomorrow. Then I said as calmly as I could, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Okay, we will do this together!" Eir exclaimed as the four young women surrounded me.

"Yes Our Lady Eir!" Celes, Krile and Rydia exclaimed in unison, as they all surrounded me, giving me words of comfort to help with my transformation process. But before I can continue, Celes pulls out a sword, and made vertical slash marks on the back of my blue dress. I was a little confused why she did that.

"What was that about?" I asked in bemusement.

"Since a lot of these forms have wings, I decided to cut some openings in your dress to help free your wings you will be receiving.

Then I laughed a nervous laugh. "Oh, okay, thank you my lady."

"You're welcome." Celes replied.

Now, the transformation began, as I got ready to close my eyes...

My fingers started to grow longer, and become blue and talon like with oppose able thumbs. My fingernails became sharp, and more claw like. My hands now looked across between human hands, and the talons of a bird of prey.

Then, my feet started to transform. My slippers disappeared, and now I was barefoot. My feet started to grow, with my toes growing into blue, talon like digits, complete with sharp claws at the tips. My feet have become far less humanoid, and now, they are more like the talons of a bird. But that wasn't the end of the transformation. There was more to go.

"Ah...AAAH!" I yelped in slight pain, as I felt what appeared to be wings sprouting from my back. Thank goodness Celes made slash marks in my dress to help me stretch my newly formed wings. Thank goodness for that.

Then, my nose and mouth started to transform into a sky blue beak, now, filled with razor sharp teeth inside. If it wasn't for the elixir I drank, I would have passed out in a great deal of pain. Thank goodness my guardians came prepared. The most painful it got, was when I formed wings, but that was about it. Other than that, it was no problem at all.

I now opened my eyes, and to my pleasant surprise, Rydia, Krile, and Celes transformed into their monster girl forms along side me.

Rydia resembled an aquatic humanoid, with her green hair being replaced with a green squid tail and tentacles, light blue skin, and flipper like feet that peaked out of her now opened toe boots.

Krile resembled a four winged, angelic figure, with three faces. One face was her human face, while the other two faces resembled a cute canary bird, and a cute white creature with a red nose, that looked across between a cat and a koala bear, with a little red antenna with a round red ball at the end.

Celes also resembled an angelic figure, but was drastically different from Krile's angel form. Celes now had purple skin, two, feathery, wing like ears, a nose and mouth that resembles a purple, fleshy trumpet, two large wings on her back, a long tail with two feathery wings at the tip of it, and had clawed toes that peaked out of her open toed boots.

I was a little surprised at my three companions' monster girl forms, since I never recognized these type of creatures before. "Celes, Krile, Rydia? What matter of beings are you?"

"I am a Trumpeter Angel." Celes replied.

"I am a Cherub Angel, also known as a three faced angel." Krile responded cheerfully.

"And I am a aquatic creature known as a Cecaelia." Rydia added.

"You, Lady Rosalina, are now a Garuda." Eir replied as she had me look in a mirror. "Look at yourself here."

I looked at myself in the mirror, and was pleasantly surprised with my transformation. I was now an avian humanoid, with a long yellow beak and talons, as well as feathers that was the same shade of blonde as my hair. I also had pointy ears with little tufts of down at the end. I started to feel much more confident than I ever felt in my life.

"Well Lady Rosalina, what do you think?" Eir asked me.

I chuckled a little, saying back, "Heh heh heh, I feel much better now, thank you guys!"

My four female companions surrounded me, as they were ready to show me around this immense place. "Before we go on any tournaments and adventures, let us show you around the Inter-Dimensional Emissary, so you can be more familiar with your surrounding, Lady Rosalina."

Then, a thought sprung into my mind. I thought of those wretched space bear pirates that raided and trashed my home. "But what about those space bear pirates that trashed my home? They are not going to get away with this."

"Later, Lady Rosalina." Eir said as she casts a spell on me to calm down.

"First, you need to be familiar with your surroundings." Celes added. "Before going into any tournaments or adventures, you need to be shown around this place."

"Celes is right." Rydia said back. "You need to be familiar with this place first. You cannot just go rush into things on day one. If you want to do things right, you have to take your time."

I sighed a little, but then, closed my eyes and grinned. "Very well my ladies. Show me around. Maybe we can even get to know each other a little better."

"That's the spirit!" Krile cheered as she patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, we will put those space bear pirates in their place. We promise." Eir said as we all got ready to follow her lead. "But first, you need to unwind and relax. Like Rydia said, it's not wise to rush into things."

"Okay. Show me around my ladies!" I cheered as Eir, Celes, Rydia and Krile showed me around my immense surroundings.

As we toured this place, I thought of getting my sweet revenge on those wretched space pirate bears that trashed my place, trashed The Mushroom Kingdom, and took off with Princess Peach. I also learned a harsh, yet valuable lesson: Be wary of strangers, and that trust has to be earned, not handed out like free candy. I also have become more confident now, as I made new friends, and starting my life a new once more.

I am proud that my friends and I are starting a new, as we go on new adventures, fight in tournaments, and explore all the different worlds in this plane of existence. Maybe the future wouldn't be so bleak after all, despite what Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and I went through.

Hang in there Princess Peach! We will come to your rescue! We promise that!


	8. The Atoner of Orelus (Part One)

Bahamut Lagoon is a trademark of Squaresoft, now known as Square-Enix. I do not plan to make a profit off of this, nor do I own these fine franchises. This is for entertainment purposes only.

HOORAY! A male character gets the spotlight now, as well as an obscure Japan only JRPG getting some well deserved love! It's about time, huh?

At the request of people who never heard of this JRPG, I will put some links on here, so you can learn more about Bahamut Lagoon:

Fantasy Anime's link:

RPGClassic's link:

snes/bl/

Hope those are some help to you all unfamiliar with Bahamut Lagoon. Thank you for this suggestion!

Story Four: The Atoner of Orelus (Byuu) (Part One)

It was over...It was finally over at last...

Or...so I thought.

We have finally defeated Lord Alexander, the dragon god ruler of Altair, but our troubles were far from over.

"What are we going to do now!?" My warlock companion, Sendak, cried out in horror. "Lord Alexander is about to revive once more! We need to do something!"

Empress Yoyo raised her hands up into the air, as she said out loud, "It's going to be okay everyone! Just leave it up to me."

"My Lady Yoyo!" A knight named Palpaleos exclaimed in shock, as he ends up joining us to help out his lover Yoyo.

"Oh Palpaleos, My love!" Yoyo cried out. "Sendak, Matelite, everyone of Orelus! Give me your power, and your strength!"

I was rather hesitant to help Yoyo, since she double crossed me with cheating on me with Palpaleos. I don't know if I can trust her anymore. (Sigh)

"Byuu...please! Help me out!" Yoyo commanded. "I need your help as well."

"Hmmm...very well..." I thought to myself as I approached the Empress.

As I approached her, Yoyo spoke to me a little more. "I know you have sour opinions of me Byuu...I make you feel awkward when I am around you...And I understand that completely..."

I totally fought the urge to roll my eyes at the cow, and decided to hear her out.

Yoyo continued on to give me a lecture, and all I did, was listen as patiently as I could. "But Byuu, you are really important to me. Without you, I wouldn't be here. You taught me something very important..."

Though her tone of voice sounded a little fake to me, I decided to play along, since this was a life or death situation we were thrust into.

"The feeling of reaching beyond the boundaries of Orelus...There really is such a feeling" Yoyo said to me. "Just this once, give me strength now as you did then?"

"Mmm...Very well. I shall do that." I said as calmly as I could.

"Thank you Byuu." Yoyo said back to me. "Hey Byuu...? Mind if I hold on tight?"

I sighed a little, before I said, "Okay, go on ahead."

Yoyo grabs onto me, as she did with Sendak, Palpaleos and Matelite. Then, Yoyo started to glow with the aura of the other dragon gods she held captive within her. It felt like she was about to levitate, but we kept her grounded, so she won't float away.

"Alexander...COME FORTH!" Yoyo said in a commanding tone. "I am not afraid of you! Come forth NOW!"

Right before my eyes, I saw Lord Alexander glow and shine in his divine dragon glory. He let out sad sounding screeching and wailing, before he transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by Empress Yoyo. They were the most sad and heart wrenching noises I've heard from such a huge monstrosity.

"What happened?" Matelite asked in a fearful tone.

"Is Alexander inside the Empress?" Sendak wondered nervously.

"Then...that means...The dragon gods are at war with each other again!" Palpaleos cried out in horror. "Somebody, anybody, HELP US!"

Right before our eyes, a group of Dragonite high priests showed up to come to our aid. They all came up to us, and noticed the dragon gods fighting among each other within Yoyo.

Matelite started to get impatient, as he cried out loud, "Oh Dragonite priests! Please...hurry up and help us!"

The first Dragonite priest bowed his head, and smiled a little. "Don't worry humans, your Empress is a strong lady. She has done well. She will be alright, we promise."

Then, the dragonite priest raised his arms up the air, shouting, "Lord Valitora...COME FORTH!"

Right before our eyes, Valitora transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by his high priest. As Valitora's high priest left, Leviathan's high priest came to us.

Leviathan's high priest raised his arms up the air, shouting, "Lord Leviathan...Arise!"

Leviathan transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by his high priest. As Leviathan's high priest left, Garuda's high priest came to us.

Garuda's high priest raised his arms up the air, shouting, "Lord Garuda...I call upon you!"

Now Garuda transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by his high priest. As Garuda's high priest left, Jormungand's high priest came to us.

Jormungand's high priest raised his arms up the air, shouting, "COME TO ME, LORD JORMUNGAND!"

It was now Jormungands turn. Jormungand's transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by his high priest. As Jormungand's high priest left, Hyperion's high priest came to us.

Hyperion's high priest raised his arms up the air, shouting, "Welcome back home, Lord Hyperion!"

Hyperion transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by his high priest. As Hyperion's high priest left, finally, it was Bahamut's high priests turn to claim the dragon god.

"The time for revival has come, Lord Bahamut!" Bahamut's priest commanded. "Come forth, our great Lord Bahamut!"

Bahamut now transformed into an orb of light, and was absorbed by his high priest. However, when Bahamut's high priest left, Alexander's high priest was nowhere to be found. This was quite a red flag for us indeed.

Sendak looked around Alexander's palace, searching for Alexander's high priest. He then started to feel nervous, once Sendak couldn't find him. "But what about Alexander? Where is he?"

Bahamut's priest hung his head down and shame, sighing, "It seems like these are the only surviving high priests at the palace. Alexander is now held within this young maiden. Though the battle has ended for now, the emotions that flow within Alexander, are the emotions of anger, shame, hatred and deep sorrow."

Those words struck a cord with me. Something tells me this isn't a typical slay the dragon, save the world scenario I was participating in. Now I can't help but feel a little a little bit sorry for Lord Alexander.

Palpaleos started to feel concern for our Empress. "But what about Yoyo!? What will become of her?"

Yoyo laughed out loud at the whole situation. There seemed to be something a little off about her laugh, but no one else noticed it but me. Now I started to feel a little nervous. Now, she said to all of us, "Yes...yes! I'm going to be alright! Ha ha ha ha! I am the Empress of Kahna! Holding Alexander within me is nothing!"

Then, I decided to speak up, after staying silent for so long. "Ummm...Lord Bahamut...? From now on, what shall become...?"

"I'm sorry..." Bahamut interrupted. "I've just been revived. I can no longer predict the future anymore...forgive me!"

"But Lord Bahamut...!" I protested, only to get interrupted yet again.

"Listen dear humans...Orelus awaits you all!" Bahamut announced. "Come, go back to your world. A new era shall await you all."

As Palpaleos, Sendak, Matelite and Yoyo left, I stayed behind a little bit, trying to recover from the battle. Right there, in the distance, before my eyes, a group of beautiful, regally dressed women with dragon horns and wings came running over to the high priests, with a sound of distress in their voices.

"Where is he? Where is our beloved lord?" A blue skinned dragonite woman asked in distress.

"Where is Lord Alexander?" A blonde dragonite woman cried out in a worried tone of voice.

"Please, ANSWER US!" A lavender skinned dragonite shrieked out loud.

All the high priests bowed their heads in sorrow, as Valitora's priest was the maidens' bringer of bad news. "I'm sorry, please forgive us young maidens, but Alexander is now the prisoner of a Dragoneer known as Empress Yoyo."

"Our condolences go out to you all." Jormungand's priest added in sorrow.

The group of women all cried out in shock and sadness. "NOOOOOOO! LORD ALEXANDER! Why? WHY? (sob) (sob) (whimper)"

The group of dragonite women started to wail and cry very loudly. It was the most heart breaking thing I've ever heard in my young life. Now I knew this wasn't a typical "Slay the dragon, save the princess, and save the world" anymore. I now knew Alexander had loved ones that care about him, and did anything they can to make Alexander's life wonderful. I also knew that Alexander cared for his loved ones in return, and did anything in his power to protect them. If this wasn't the case, there wouldn't be people mourning his defeat in Altair. Now I feel super horrible.

Now Matelite started to approach me, with a look of concern in his eyes. "What's the matter Byuu? Is there anything wrong?"

I now swallowed my guilt, and put a straight face on, as I responded, "No, it's nothing at all. Now, let's go back to Orelus."

"Now that's the spirit!" Matelite cheered as we made our way back to the Fahrenheit airship.

Now I knew there was something off about Empress Yoyo. Maybe she wasn't the sweet, naive, innocent maiden I thought she was. Maybe she had ulterior motives the whole time. But for now, I just went back to the Fahrenheit, to relax after years of a long, grueling battle, trying to think of other things. 


	9. The Atoner of Orelus (Part Two)

Story Four: The Atoner of Orelus (Byuu) (Part Two)

"Mmmmgh! Uuuungh! Where am I?" I groaned in discomfort, as I started to slowly open my eyes,

As I awoken, I noticed I was stripped down naked, and had handcuffs bonding my hands together. I was frightened, yet confused at the same time. My surroundings appeared to be a prison cell back at Altair. What's going on?

Right before my eyes, a silver skinned dragonite appeared before me. This dragonite wore regal robes and jewelry, indicating that he was of higher status. He frowned and scowled at me, as he looked ready to read me the riot act at any moment now.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Humph! I am Lord Alexander! The one held hostage by that harlot known as Empress Yoyo." Alexander growled in anger. "Why did you let Yoyo imprison me? WHY?!"

Now, it looked like Alexander was ready to lash out at me in rage. "Ummm...Lord Alexander...I was just...following orders! That's all!"

Alexander lunges out at me, and grabs me by the top of my head, shaking me violently. "You wretched bastard! Do you even what it is like to be the un-favorite of your clan? Do you know what it is like to be an outcast? Do you even know what it is like to be alone for a long time? Answer me!"

"Y...yes...I know what it is like." I said in a glum tone of voice.

Now, Alexander dug his claws into my scalp, making droplets of blood sprinkle out of the wounds. "BULL SHIT! I had it much worse that you did! I was that outcast! I was the un-favorite! I sealed away the other dragon gods in Orelus, because I was tired of their abuse. I just wanted to rule over Altair. I just wanted to be loved, and I just wanted people to worship me, instead of loathing me."

I started to have tears form in my eyes. It was rare that I cried, but this time, the guilt hit me hard like a sack of potatoes. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know Empress Yoyo had ulterior motives! HONEST!"

Alexander shook me harder, and dug his nails even deeper into me. "It's too late for talk now! You must suffer the consequences for ushering in another dark age!"

The dragon god then threw me down on the ground as hard as he could. Good lord, I am in so much pain right now, both physically and emotionally. How was I suppose to know that Yoyo had a dark side to her? This all came as a slap in the face to me.

Alexander then opens up the door to my jail cell. Outside the door, there was the same group of young dragonite women that mourned his downfall. They all shot cold, hateful looks at me, knowing that I was responsible for things that went wrong in their lives. Good lord, now I really felt sick to my stomach.

"So that's the wretched man in cahoots with the Dark Empress Yoyo?!" The blue skinned dragonite woman hissed in rage.

"Can we kill him our beloved Lord?" The blonde dragonite woman snarled.

"I wanna castrate that son of a bitch!" The lavender skinned dragonite woman screeched in anger. "He deserves the worst for serving Empress Yoyo!"

Alexander smiles at these dragonite maidens, as he chuckled wickedly, "Oh ho ho ho! Go a head my fair ladies. Do your worst to this bastard!"

"YAAAAAAY!" The maidens cheered out in vicious delight.

The dragonite maidens now brandished a variety of weapons right before my eyes, as well as getting ready to cast black magic spells against me. Now I really felt sick to my stomach, but there was nothing I can do. I was bound, naked and helpless. All I can do is accept my fate, and go into the darkness of Helheim.

But before Alexander's maidens can tear me up to shreds, I felt something shaking me, and a voice calling out to me.

It said, "Byuu...BYUU! Please...WAKE UP! This is urgent!"

-

My eyes opened up, as I sprung out of bed in fear. I searched around my room, saying out loud, "No no! STOP! I didn't know!"

Then I felt a familiar figure shake me awake even more so. It was no one other than my friend Truce. "Byuu...Byuu...It's just us: Truce, Bikkebakke, and Rush. Your friends, not enemies."

Reality now came back to me. I was surrounded by my friends once more. I was staying in the Kahna palace to rest up for the night, alongside my friends. I looked up at my friends, and they had a look of fear and concern on their faces. "Mmmmgh! What's going on?"

"Please Byuu...Come follow us right now!" Rush demanded. "It's very alarming."

"It's about Yoyo..." Bikkebakke added in alarm.

"She isn't who we thought she was." Truce added in shock.

"Really...REALLY?" I asked in shock as I put my armor back on.

"Really! Please, follow us! We need to show you her true colors." Truce said as we all got ready to follow Rush's lead.

I knew it! I knew there was something off about Yoyo the whole time! My dream did have a purpose after all. Maybe Lord Alexander was not the real monster after all. Maybe the late Emperor Sauzer knew about Yoyo's darker side, and never told anyone about it. Yes, yes...there was something up with that harlot after all. If only I knew...(sigh)

So I did as I was told, and quietly followed Rush, Truce, and Bikkebakke to Yoyo's bedchamber. We tried to be as quiet as we could, so we wouldn't get caught by Yoyo's guards. Man, my stomach was knotting up like a fist badly. I felt like I wanted to spend the night on the toilet, it was that bad. But I had to swallowed my bile, because if I lost face during this situation, it would not only be embarrassing, but it can get me in major trouble as well.

Finally, we reached the door that led to Yoyo's bedchamber. My friends were all taking turns peeping through the keyhole, as well as ease dropping on Yoyo talking to Matelite. They then cleared the way for me to peer into the keyhole, so I can see what horrified them.

"Be very quiet Byuu." Bikkebakke whispered. "If Yoyo catches us, we are dead meat!"

"Okay, okay." I whispered back, as I peered through the keyhole. While I peer through and eavesdropped, I was horrified with what was happening at this very moment.

Inside the bedchamber, Empress Yoyo looked much different than how Byuu and his friends remembered her. Yoyo now looked like a red cartoon devil that I see on the packages of spicy cinnamon candies, only much more menacing, as well as trashy. She had black horns on her head, as well as black dragon wings on her back. Her outfit now consists of a green and gold bustier, with straps covering the nipples of her mostly exposed crimson breasts, A gold thong that wrapped around her as if it was a serpent, yellow and green poofy fingerless gloves and matching stockings, complete with black stiletto heeled pumps.

Not only did they notice an obviously brainwashed Matelite, but two other female devils as well. They seem to be controlling Matelite with a slave circlet. However, this is no ordinary slave circlet, but a slave circlet that uses a love spell, to manipulate the wearer into falling in love with their master. It was a sinister device indeed.

The first female devil, alongside Yoyo, was a rather attractive, but wicked creature, with her platinum blonde hair tied up into pigtails, blood red eyes, a svelte figure, wore a ruby pendant, and for reasons unknown, she only has one dragon wing instead of two. Her outfit consisted of a black catsuit, lined with red and white stripes, complete with her cleavage and stomach being exposed, two silver shoulder pads, black gloves with silver bracelets, a tan leather belt, black boots with silver high heels, and carried a super long katana blade with her.

The second devil was far less attractive, and much more monstrous. This devil was a furry, fat midget, with sloppy black hair on the top of her head, crowned with goat horns, huge yellow eyes, huge, bushy black eyebrows, a huge mouth, but strangely no nose, not even holes. Reddish-tan fur covered her portly little body, as well as having the hoofs of a goat and the tail of an ox. She wore an outfit consisting of a yellow sweater with red heart patterns, and a red and green stripped pleated skirt.

"Oh man my Empress..." The blonde devil groaned in disgust. "Why did you pick this dumpy old man to use the slave circlet on? Why not a handsome, bang-able pretty boy?"

"Yes Empress, why not?" The furry devil pouted in disappointment.

"Why didn't you use the slave circlet on that Palpaleos boy?" The blonde devil whinged. "He was far more handsome. Why did you let that pretty boy go to waste?"

"Oh my gods...Julia, Donna, stop your whinging!" Yoyo snapped in frustration.

The blonde devil, Dark Lady Julia, just pouted and gave Yoyo a nasty look. "But what did happen to Palpaleos?"

"Please tells us Empress sweetie!" The furry devil known as Dark Lady Donna pouted sadly.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you all what happened to Palpaleos." Yoyo sighed as she rolled her eyes at her whiny henchwomen. "You see...Palpaleos broke my heart. He would rather go back to Granbelos, to mourn the death of that wretched Emperor Sauzer. I offered him power, riches, and eternal carnality. But NOOOOOOOOO! He turned me down..."

"Oh no!" The henchwomen screeched in unison.

"You didn't deserve that Empress." Dark Lady Donna said sadly.

"Oh ho ho ho...so the best thing I did..." Yoyo started to explain. "Is to telepathically speak to the citizens of Granbelos, telling them that Palpaleos started the war, and betrayed his people. So there, he got beheaded by the guillotine."

"Ah ha ha! That's what he gets for wanting celibacy!" Dark Lady Julia cackled wickedly.

"I'll say!" Dark Lady Donna added.

"Now, there is no competition between my lady Yoyo and I." A brainwashed Matelite added. "Now, I am happy to serve you fine ladies, hand and foot."

"That's the spirit Matelite!" The devil women cheered wickedly.

I was horrified with what I saw, as well as what I heard. So Yoyo was evil the whole time, and she tricked everyone into serving her! It wasn't Alexander that was the monster all along. Also, Sauzer was also trying to do the right thing the whole time, by ushering in a new age himself. Sauzer knew all along that Yoyo was up to no good the whole time, but why did he have to die instead?

Worst off, I didn't expect Yoyo to betray Palpaleos in cold blood either. She rejected him, all because he wanted to go back home to Granbelos to mourn Sauzer's death. She just had to frame him for the downfall of the Granbelos Empire, which was all Yoyo's fault, and we were all just her deceived pawns the whole time. So therefore, Palpaleos got executed for a crime he didn't commit.

Now I feel terrible for all that has happened. The nightmare I had was true after all.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Yoyo discovers us!" I whispered as quietly as I could to my friends.

"Yes sir!" My friends whispered back, as we all fled the scene.

Just as we were fleeing for our lives, a puff of gray smoke appeared before. We were all coughing our lungs out as the smoke entered our noses and mouths. From the smoke we heard a sinister female voice speak to us. "Now where do you think you're going Byuu?"

"Y...YOYO!" We all cried out in horror. "How did you know...we were here?"

Yoyo teleported right before us, alongside her two henchwomen, Julia and Donna. Yoyo wore a sinister grin on her face, and said smugly, "Simple, Dark Lady Donna saw your eye peering through a keyhole."

"N...NO WAY!" I cried out in horror.

Just as I was planning to escape with my friends, Julia and Donna put a grip on me, while Yoyo stood in front of me, wearing a sinister smirk on her face. "You are mine Byuu. You're not going to escape from me."

My friends looked at the situation in horror, as I started to yell commands at them. "Bikkebakke, Truce, Rush! Don't worry about me. Get out of here, now! Before it's too late!"

Now, Bikkebakke, Truce and Rush were on the run, fighting off enemy hordes that served Yoyo on their escape route. While slaying Yoyo's horde, I heard Bikkebakke crying out, "Whatever you do guys...DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"Byuu, we will avenge you! We promise!" Rush added as they fought off the enemies, while I was now Yoyo's hostage.

Now I was locked away in a jail cell within Yoyo's palace. All I can do...is stew around, and a wait my horrid fate. I am alone...all alone...I can just home that my friends, Bikkebakke, Truce and Rush made it out safely, and weren't caught by Yoyo and her minions. I can only hope.

Then, I saw the puff of gray smoke appear before my eyes, meaning that Empress Yoyo was coming to check up on me. I shot the demoness a hateful look as she teleports across my cell. "Yoyo, you bitch...!What do you want from me?"

Yoyo cackled wickedly, as she said, "Oh ho ho ho...is that any way to talk to an Empress? Well, anyways..."

"Damn it! Stop teasing me!" I cried out in anger.

"Oh oh, I just gone talking to Dark Lady Julia, and Dark Lady Donna..." Yoyo taunted, but I was just getting fed up with this Succubus bitch.

"What about those two harlots?" I yelled in fury.

"We were just discussing some appropriate punishments we'd love to dish out to you, for being such a naughty boy..." Yoyo teased, testing my patience even further. "We were going to originally get you executed, just I did with Palpaleos...but we changed our minds...so..."

"STOP IT!" I interrupted in anger. "STOP TAUNTING MEEEEEE!"

"Oh, my henchwomen are sending me a telepathic signal right now." Yoyo said in surprise. "They are telling me that Matelite is lonely, and needs me to please him..."

"Wait? What?" I yelled in dismay.

"Well, whatever you do, behave yourself...Toodles...KYA HA HA HA HA!"

"Yoyo! Wait!" I cried out, but she teleported out of the room fasten than I can ask her a question. Damn that trollop. All I can do, was await my fate, feeling sick to my stomach in the process.

Seconds passed like minutes...Minutes passed like hours...I was just stewing away...Awaiting the fate that I was to suffer...

But in the middle of the nervous waiting, a red light flickered in my jail cell. Right before my eyes, the dragonite form of Bahamut appeared before my eyes. He made eye contact with me, saying in a somber tone of voice, "I've come here to save you from Evil Empress Yoyo's clutches. If only I knew that Yoyo isn't what I thought she would be...I feel so rotten..."

"It's okay Lord Bahamut..." I said as I patted the dragon god on the back. "I didn't know that Empress Yoyo was going to usher in another dark age either. No one knew."

"Stand back Byuu, as I melt the jail cell bars with my fire breath!" Bahamut commanded as I back off from the jail bars.

Lord Bahamut greatly inhaled, before using his fire breath. There, before my eyes, Bahamut shot his breath of fire at the metal bars and door. The solid metal bars, started to turn molten, and melt away like they were never there to begin with. Just as Bahamut melted the bars with his fire breath, the liquid molten metal started to quickly cool and solidify right before our eyes. As the metal cooled off, we started to make our escape.

"Come on, let us escape!" Bahamut said to me quietly as I followed his lead. "I will lead you to a safer place, I promise!"

As I escape my jail cell with Lord Bahamut, we fought hordes of enemies and guards that got in our way. Bahamut was nice enough to give me back my swords that Yoyo kept away from me. How he did that without being caught by Yoyo herself? I didn't know, but I didn't care. We were on our road to freedom, as we are to leave Kahna kingdom, and hopefully, never come back.

We now made our way out of the castle doors, and in to the outskirts of the Kahna empire. Bahamut has now transformed into his dragon god form, beckoning me to jump onto his back as the transformation was completed. "Come on Byuu, hop on my back!"

"Okay!" I said as I hopped on his back.

Just as we were to escape from Kahna, we heard Yoyo's voice ring out to us, as she said this threat, "How dare you escape my clutches, Darling Byuu...!"

Then, Bahamut told his ex-mistress, "Try all you want Yoyo, but I am much more powerful that you, and now, Byuu is on my side! You will not get away with your wickedness Yoyo! We will punish you when the time comes, remember that."

"GRRRRR!" Yoyo growled in rage. "Go on, do you worst! We dare you!"

There, Bahamut and I took off from the Kahna empire, flying away to places far away from Yoyo's grasp...But this was only the beginning of things to come...

….For little did I know, Yoyo has created her own airship like palace version of Kahna castle...For Yoyo was an all powerful demoness, with hordes of villains and monsters at her command. She was planning to not only conquer Orelus, but every world, realm, and dimension she can get her hands on.

But for now, Bahamut and I were focused on making our way to safety, as we go over plans what to do in our future adventures, protecting the universe as we know it.


	10. The Atoner of Orelus (Part Three)

Story Four: The Atoner of Orelus (Byuu) (Part Three)

It was now Bahamut and I. Just the two of us, only the two of us. For now that we were considered fugitives on the run.

We were now both wanted, dead or alive, by the Evil Empress Yoyo. No one knew about Yoyo's ulterior motives...well...maybe...Except the late Emperor Sauzer. But other than that, no one else knew that Yoyo was an evil demon, out to usher in a new dark age in our world, maybe even Altair for that matter. Now, Yoyo wanted power and dominance over every single world she can get her demonic hands on.

"Lord Byuu..." Bahamut said to me, while we seemed to be flying aimlessly. "I know of a person, as well as a place, that can help us with seeking redemption."

"What might that place be, Lord Bahamut?" I asked in a glum tone of voice.

"There is a lagoon around here that will take us to a warp zone." Bahamut explained to me. "There is someone important we are going to meet at the gate of the warp zone."

"I wonder who this person is...?" I thought to myself, while I'm deep in thought. "I also wonder, where will the warp zone lead to?"

After what seemed like many endless hours and days we flew throughout the skies of Orelus, Bahamut and I came to a location that had what appeared to be a warp zone. Outside the warp zone, a strange, ominous figure, stood there, as if he was waiting for us the whole time.

He was quite an odd sight to behold. He looked across between a bird, and a demon, with blue hair, glowing red eyes, a golden beak full of sharp teeth, a sleek blue body with red and gold stripe markings, glistening white nails on his long, lanky fingers, and a huge pair of crimson, dragon like wings on his back. He wore a scantly clad outfit, consisting of a cauldron like helmet, golden bracelets, a tan leather belt with a bejeweled belt buckle, with a silver white flowing loincloth below the belt, and wore an odd pair of bronze shoes that looked more like pottery jugs than anything. He was a rather odd site, but for some reason, not overly hostile nor aggressive towards us. It's almost like he was waiting for us to meet him.

While Bahamut and I landed on the lagoon, the monstrous male figure waved to us, saying, "Greetings, Byuu and Lord Bahamut. I was expecting you two."

"How did you know our names?" I asked the male figure.

"Simple..." The male figure replied to us. "Let me introduce myself to you. I am Prince Amirani of Niflheim. I was summoned here by Lord Bahamut to help you two out on the road to redemption."

"Pleased to meet you Prince Amirani." I said as I bowed politely to him. "I will be happy to be in your service."

Lord Bahamut looked over at Prince Amirani, as he said to him, "Lord Amirani, I want you to take Byuu to The Inter-Dimensional Emissary. That place shall help him our in his quest for redemption."

I looked over at Bahamut with a forlorn expression on my face, as I asked him, "But what about you Lord Bahamut."

Lord Bahamut looked around the area, then made eye contact with me, as he replied with, "I have to warn the others about Yoyo's wicked intentions, and come to there rescue. I will catch up with you to the Inter-Dimensional Emissary with your friends and allies, I promise!"

"Thank you Lord Bahamut!" I shouted out loud, as I waved farewell to the dragon god. "Good bye Lord Bahamut! Take care!"

"Farewell Lord Bahamut." Amirani added as he waved good bye to the dragon god. "Thank you for aiding me in finding disciples, oh great dragon god."

While we bid Lord Bahamut farewell, we watched the dragon god fly away into the sunset, as he began his rescue mission as his part of earning redemption, for the mistake that got Orelus into this dark age.

When Bahamut disappeared into the Orelus skies, Prince Amirani beckoned me to follow his lead, as we were headed to the warp zone. He then said to me, "Come, follow me Sir Byuu. A new future awaits for you at the Inter-Dimensional Emissary."

So I followed Prince Amirani to the warp zone, where a new future awaited me. We walked into the warp zone, as I now been teleported away from Orelus, to our new destination.

After we entered the warp zone, Amirani and I appeared right before a huge palace like structure that hovered in the sky. The huge place resembled a metallic version of a floating lagoon from my home world, with it's chambers resembling the ring of a planet more than a traditional castle. The place was a greenish gold color and shined like a newly polished bar of gold. It was quite an amazing site to behold. As we headed towards the entrance of the Inter-Dimensional Emissary, we were greeted by two young female figures.

The female figure on the left had violet bangs and braids hung out of her tight white hood that clung to her head as if it was like a helmet. Her wide eyes were a brilliant shade of green, like a pair of polished malachite gems. Below her tight hood, was a pink and white, cape like shawl that was pinned at her neck, with a small bit flowing in back. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight yellow pants suit, with a white, poofy sleeved blouse underneath, a belt that was there to hold her bow and quiver of arrows, and a pair of silver, red and blue ankle high boots with gold lining. From the looks of this young woman, she appeared to be a white magic user.

The female figure on the right appeared to be a shapely, yet petite, young woman, with long, wavy blue hair that flowed out of her red feathered cap. Her large, almond shaped eyes were the same shade of blue as her hair, and just as gorgeous. She wore an outfit consisting of green, finger-less gloves, a necklace made with the finest of jewels, a red cape with golden lining that resembled the wings of a legendary fair folk, a skimpy, gold plated red leotard with short, translucent green sleeves, no waist straps like a sling shot swimsuit, and wore thigh high red and gold pumps. This young woman appeared to be a black magic user.

"Greetings, our Lord Amirani!" The magic users greeted in unison.

The blue haired woman ran up to Amirani, giving him a hug and a kiss on his beak. It appeared to me, that these two were in love. The violet haired woman joined in, and hugged the both of them, being happy of Prince Amirani's return.

After the hugging ceased, the blue haired woman turned to face me, as she asked Lord Amirani a question. "Hello my dear Amirani. Who is this new face you brought to us?"

"This is Sir Byuu of Orelus." Lord Amirani replied to the blue haired woman.

The woman bowed to me, and decided to introduce herself to me, as well as her friend. "Pleased to meet you Sir Byuu. I am Mist Elmbarn, the beloved consort of my Prince Amirani. The high priestess next to me, is my sworn sister, Eir Gullmannen."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." I said as I bowed to these fine young ladies.

I then looked around me, and back at Lord Amirani, Lady Mist, and Lady Eir. My curiosity was eating away at my mind now. Now that I am at my destination, what shall I do?

Lord Amirani came over to me, patted me on the head, as he started to speak up. "So Sir Byuu, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"I have a question Lord Amirani." I replied to him. "Now that I am at the Inter-Dimensional Emissary, what will be my new mission?"

Amirani just chuckled for a bit, as he replied with, "Oh ho ho! It's best not to rush into things Sir Byuu." 

Mist comes over to me, and hands me a small burgundy bag with its draw string tied up. I looked at her in curiosity, as I said to her, "Thank you, Lady Mist. What is in this bag?"

"Open in up, and we will explain everything to you." Eir replied with a soft smile on her face.

I now opened up the bag, and emptied it out.

Before my eyes, were four beautiful gem orbs. The orbs came in the colors of amber, black, red, and white. The gems sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight, which made them even more lovelier than they would be sitting in the dark. I had a feeling that these gems were no ordinary gems, but very special gems with enchanted powers.

"What are these my ladies?" I asked in blissful curiosity. "They are quite lovely."

"They are more than just lovely little gems..." Eir explained to me. "They are Mithrite orbs."

"They will help you take on the art of shape shifting." Mist added to the conversation.

Now it was Lord Amirani's turn to speak. "In order to survive your future adventures, you need to master the art of shape shifting."

"Really?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side. "What forms will I take on?"

Mist started to speak some more, and explain the situation to me. "The black orb is the dragonite orb of the darkness element. The white orb is the phoenix orb, a bird that is blessed with the power of healing and resurrection. The red orb is the dragonite orb of the fire element."

"Last, but not least..." Eir added. "The amber orb is a dragonite orb of the metal and moon element."

Just as everyone got done explaining the use of Mithrite orbs to me, the magical gems started to glow and flicker brightly. Suddenly, the Mithrite orbs came flying at me, and were absorbed into my body, faster than I can open a door. There was no pain when I absorbed the Mithrite orbs, but also, it wasn't the last part of the tutorial. There was more to go.

After I got done absorbing the Mithrite orbs, Eir handed me a small vial of liquid. The liquid appeared to be an elixir of some sort. She then told me, "Drink this before your transformation Sir Byuu."

"It is a pain soothing elixir." Lord Amirani added. "It will help soothe the pain of your first transformation."

"Are you ready for this Sir Byuu?" Mist asked, showing a look of concern on her face.

I nervously sighed a little, as I replied with, "Y...yes! I'll be ready soon."

I now took a drink of the elixir. It's best to get this done and out of the way, instead of putting it off. As I was drinking the elixir, Lord Amirani stood behind me with a small dagger. The dagger was strong enough to pierce my leather hauberk, as he cuts two vertical slits in the back. He also made a vertical cut on the tailbone of my pants I was a little confused by why he did this. "What was that about my Lord?"

"Hey hey, calm down a little." Lord Amirani said as he patted me on the head. "I made those slits in back, so your wings and tail can have some room to move, and be free."

I then realized that some forms of dragonites do have wings in back, and male dragonites had tails, so what Lord Amirani did, was a great favor for myself. I laughed nervously, replying with, "Heh heh, that's right! I forgot!"

"You ready Byuu?" Eir and Mist asked me in unison.

"Y...yes...I'm ready!" I stuttered nervously.

They all gathered around me, as my first transformation was about to take place.

First off, my skin started to change color and texture. It went from a typical peach flesh tone, to the male dragonite skin colors of bluish gray and cream. My skin is a little tougher than human skin, but not too hard nor brittle.

Then, my nose and mouth started to transform into a beak like dragon snout, now, filled with razor sharp teeth inside. My eyes have become bigger, and a deeper shade of blue. On top of my head, four gray colored horned formed, nestled within my light blonde hair. To be honest, there was a little discomfort, but nothing too painful.

"Ah...AAAH!" I yelped in slight pain, as I now felt what appeared to be wings sprouting from my back, as well as a tail forming in back. Now I am thankful that Lord Amirani made slashes on my suit, to free my wings and tail. If he didn't do that, my clothes would rip and be destroyed.

But just as it started, the transformation was now over. To tell you the truth, it was a little painful, but not to the point of passing out.

Eir gave me a pocket mirror, so I can look at myself in the mirror to witness my new form. I was rather pleased with this new form. I admired my beige colored wings that sprouted from my back. Sure, there was a little discomfort as the wings formed, but it was all worth it in the end.

"So Sir Byuu..." Eir asks me. "What do you think of your Dark Dragonite form?"

I laughed in bliss, replying with, "Eh heh heh! I dig it! I feel more powerful than ever."

"Just to let you know before hand Sir Byuu..." Mist started to explain to me. "The only time the transformation will be painful, is your first transformation. After that, it will be painless, and perhaps, feel a little good."

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, as I sighed in relief. "Ah, thank goodness!"

Then, my stomach growled loudly, as I feel a little flushed and weary. "Oh my...UGH!"

"What's wrong Sir Byuu?" Lord Amirani asked in concern, as he caught onto me, before I can collapse down on the ground.

"Ohhhh...It's been days since I had food or sleep..." I groaned in weariness.

"Very well..." Lord Amirani said as he carried me in his arms. "There will be food prepared for you as soon as we enter the building. Then, we will show you to your living quarters.

"Go get some food and rest Byuu." Mist said as Amirani carried me to the entrance of the building, with Mist and Eir following alongside him.

"For tomorrow, we will show you around, and have you meet new faces." Mist said as she followed us inside.

"But for now. Take it easy." Eir added, as she entered inside with us.

While I was inside, getting ready for my first meal in days, some thought started to cross my mind. I hoped that Lord Bahamut would succeed in saving my friends back in Orelus, as well as spreading the word of Yoyo's true colors. I just hoped, and prayed, that Yoyo wouldn't lay a hand on anymore of my friends. It's bad enough that she used the love slave circlet on Matelite. I just pray she doesn't use anymore slave crowns on anyone, ever!

But for now, I will just eat, rest, and take it easy for the night. For tomorrow, my road to redemption will begin.


	11. Downfall and Rebirth (Part One)

The "Super Smash Bros" series and "The Legend of Zelda" series, is a trademark of Nintendo co. ltd. I do not own the rights to either series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of them. This story is written just for fun and entertainment, nothing more.

However, I do own the rights to my original universe "Realms of Alerfa" and all of its characters. Maybe if you would ask nicely, you can write fanfics off my works. If you don't ask at all, then prepare to feel my wrath!

Story Five: Downfall and Rebirth (Link: The Hero of Time) (part one)

That fateful day... Almost seventeen to eighteen years ago...

Is a day that shall forever live in infamy...In both mortal realms, and divine realms alike.

It was a typical day for me in the world of Hyrule...Or, about as typical a day for I, the crowned "Hero of Time", that is. 

I was sent back in time, by Princess Zelda, after in my adult years, I defeated the dreaded demon, Ganon. Just after I defeated the dreaded Gerudo leader, Princess Zelda summoned the power of the sages, Rauru, Impa, Darunia, Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru, to seal away Ganondorf, thus, putting an end to his reign of terror.

After that, Princess Zelda sent me seven years back in time, so I can try to live life as normally as I could...Or...so I thought...

At first, my life was somewhat normal, despite running various heroic errands for the people of Hyrule growing up. It seem like Ganondorf was sealed away for good, and Hyrule can be at peace once more...

Then... Tragedy struck...Hyrule will never be the same ever again...

-

The day started out as a typical day...A day like any other...

I was running errands for Malon and her family at Lon Lon Ranch. I was helping them gather chickens that got out of their pens, as well as milking the cows. A thing I learned that helped milking the cows easier, was playing "Epona's song" on my ocarina. The cows love it when I play that song, thus, giving more milk than usual. 

Just as I got done filling Malon's wagon with jugs upon jugs of milk, a huge explosion took place, coming from Hyrule castle...Echoing throughout the land...Causing shock waves in its wakes.

Right there, I received a telepathic distress message from Princess Zelda.

"Link...LINK! Please...HELP ME!" Zelda cried out to me in horror. "The seal on Ganon has broken!"

There, my heart broke, my palms were clammy, and my stomach knotted up like a fist. Zelda...The Sages...Their plans...were all in vain!

I replied back to her telepathically, "Hold on Zelda! I'll come to your rescue, I promise!"

"Oh thank you Link..." Zelda replied in a panicked tone of voice. Then, another message came from her, as well as my old foe... "AAAAACK! NO! NO! Please! Have mercy on me! WAAAAH!"

"I shall kill you my Princess!" A menacing male voice said to Zelda. "This is what you get for you all sealing me away in the Golden Land. I'll make sure you shall all suffer! Kya ha ha ha ha!"

After everything went silent, I played Epona's song, so I can saddle up my horse, and travel all the way to Hyrule castle. As Epona approached me, Malon looked over at me, getting ready to ride off with Epona, pleading to me, "Fairy boy, where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry...Zelda is in danger!" I cried out to Malon as Epona and I started to ride off as fast as we could. "I'll come back to help you guys, I promise!"

"No Fairy Boy, please? DON'T GO! It's too dangerous!" Malon cried out as I rode off from Lon Lon Ranch. But I didn't reply back, as I was in such a hurry to help Princess Zelda get rid of Ganon once more. I cannot fail the Princess, after I we went through together...

I went on my way, not once looking back.

After what seemed like many hours, I rode with Epona all the way to Hyrule Kingdom, where people were being evacuated to nearby villages, such as Kakariko village, where the sage Impa was born. Dogs, cats, horses, carts, and wagons were plowing though the crowds, not once looking back, never to return to Hyrule Kingdom ever again.

I got myself off of Epona, ready to face my fate. But before I went on to the point of no return, I gave a command to my horse, telling her, "Please, go on Epona...Go on without me. It's too dangerous to follow me here. Go back to Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon will take good care of you. Goodbye..."

There, Epona obeyed my orders, as she galloped off away from Hyrule Castle, going back to Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon and her family were to take care of her. I felt terrible for letting Epona go, but I just wanted my horse to be in safe hands...that's all.

There, after plowing through the crowd of people and animals, I made my way to Hyrule castle. Just as I got to the palace entrance, a soldier laid there, on death's doorstep. Before his body grew cold, he had a message to tell me, a very important message.

"Please, hang in there!" I cried out, trying to reach for a bottle of red potion.

"No...Don't worry about me dear hero...(cough) (cough) (hack)" The dying soldier gasps, as he coughed some blood out of his mouth. "It's too late for me...Too late for the King of Hyrule..."

"Please! Don't talk like that!" I cried out in horror. "I'll go in there and save you all!"

"Whatever you do dear hero...Don't let the Princess die!" The dying soldier plead to me. "We cannot afford to lose our dear Princess Zelda...Please...please...AAAH! AAAAAAACK! (gasp)"

Right there, the soldier dropped dead before my eyes. But sadly I had no time to mourn his death, for now, I made my way into the castle, to save Princess Zelda from her sad predicament.

But good lord, I was not prepared for the horror that was to await me inside the ruined palace...

Right there as I made my way to the palace throne room, I was greeted with a rather sad and tragic sight. Ganon was nowhere to be seen, but instead, it was Princess Zelda. Only, the Princess was critically wounded, and bleeding profusely. I ran over to the Princess, carrying her in my arms, pleading to her, "Please, my lady...HANG IN THERE! I'm here to save you!"

Princess Zelda had tears flowing out of her eyes, blood trickling from her mouth, as well as her wounds, telling me painfully, "No...Ganon...He...He tore me to shreds...UGH! It hurts...IT HURTS!"

"Please Zelda...Here..." I plead to her, bringing out a bottle of red healing potion. "I'm here to help you! Please...My Lady...DON'T GO!"

"No! It's too late for me...Link...UGH!" Princess Zelda gasped in pain. "Please...Link? Avenge me, save everyone else, and yourself. You are my only hope now..."

Tears started to form in my eyes, as I said to Zelda in a somber voice, "Yes! I'll avenge you! (sniff) I'll save Hyrule...(sniff) I promise!"

"Thank you...UGH! AAAACK! WHEEZE!" Zelda said back, before lets out a wretched death cry, with her body now growing cold.

"Zelda...ZELDA! Please? DON'T LEAVE ME!" I plead to her, only to have her lay there, lifeless in my arms. I just stood there, silently weeping, as Zelda lays dead in my arms. I can't go back now. I have to avenge her. I can never back on promises I made to help I help, in times of need.

There, right before my eyes, an enormous shadow of a monstrous being appeared before me. It said to me, in a cruel, menacing, condescending tone of voice, "Awww! The Hero of Time is crying a river over the loss of his lover girl. Uwe hee hee hee! Isn't that so sweet?"

I put Zelda's lifeless corpse gently down on the ground, as I now turn around to face an old foe once more. This old foe was the leader of the Gerudo thieves, in a completely monstrous form, the same form I fought before I got sent back in time.

The monstrous form appeared to be a giant, grayish blue demon, with a long made of bloody crimson hair, pale amber eyes full of blank malice, a porcine visage, complete with the tusks of a wild boar, long demon horns, huge limbs with prominent fore arms, wielding two giants blades, a scaly reptilian tail, and huge feet resembling cloven hooves of a horse. It was the true form of the fiend Ganon! I am now here to fight him once more. This is for you, Princess Zelda!

There, I fought my old foe Ganon. We fought tooth and nail. Even though I did not wield the Master Sword this time, but still, I gave it my all. I wanted to avenge Zelda, and save Hyrule once more. I used bows, arrows, bombs, spells, the works, all on the revived Ganon. Every time the beast struck the ground with his massive blades, the ground shook, as if he has the power to create earthquakes. He also struck down walls and pillars around me, making a huge cloud of dust obscuring my vision. Even then, I refused to give up. I cannot give up, no matter what.

We both gotten our chance to strike each other with our weapons of choice. I attacked Ganon, making him bloody and wounded. He also attacked me, but I fought back after drinking the same red potion I offered to the dying soldier outside the palace, as well as the late Princess Zelda.

Now, I was low on my items, and all I had, was my sword. I never gave up, not even once.

"Your days are over you monster! Huff...Puff..." I gasped, feeling myself get rather out of breath.

"You want to bet little man?" Ganon taunted. His taunts didn't phase me, because I was determined to wreak vengeance for all the hell he put us through.

Even though I had no more healing items, not even a bottled fairy, I made my move, one final move, on the wretched beast. I drew up my sword, put my shield over me, and prepared myself to give one more final blow to the devil Ganon. "GYAAAAAAH!"

But there, Ganon did a very damaging counter attack, one that I shall never recover from. He screamed a beastly scream, as swiftly turns around, swings his giant blades, and there, he slit my throat with one of those massive weapons. I saw a huge geyser of my own blood being flashed before my eyes. Oh, it hurts...It hurts so bad...UGH!

"Mwa ha ha ha! Farewell, dear Hero of Time!" Ganon cheered in malicious joy. For those were the final words I've heard, as everything is becoming blurry, my body grows cold, now...everything, is pure blackness, for I was slayed by the devil Ganon.

For now, a dark age has begun, in the land of Hyrule.

I'm sorry my Princess...Please forgive me...! For I have failed you!


	12. Downfall and Rebirth (Part Two)

Story Five: Downfall and Rebirth (Link: The Hero of Time) (part two)

"Mmmgh...Unnngh...What happened?" I thought to myself, as I awoken in a dark place.

"Link...At last!" A young male voice exclaimed in excitement.

"Welcome Link." A young female voice added to the conversation.

Right before my eyes, two beams of light shot right in front of me. Out from the beams, two divine figures materialized right before my eyes: A male figure, and a female figure.

Both figures had golden blonde hair, azure blue eyes and fair skin. The male figure was dressed in a tan leather tunic, a white undershirt, a red and black striped scarf, black and white leggings, pale blue shoulder pads and fingerless gloves, white boots , and he also wore a multicolored arm guard over his right hand. His weapon of choice is a huge glowing halberd.

The female figure, on the other hand, wore a white and gold helmet with wings on her side, her blonde hair and braids flowing out the opening. She wore an outfit consisting of a gold breastplate, belt and shoulder pads, a light blue dress and matching fingerless gloves, tan leggings and white armor plated boots. Her weapon of choice was an enchanted golden antler sword carved from the antlers of some sort of stag.

"Who...who are you?" I asked in bemusement. "Where am I?

"I am Freyr Vanadies: The Prince of Folksvangr." The male figure said to me.

"And I am Freyja Vanadies: The Princess of Folksvangr." The female figure added. "I am also Freyr's twin sister."

"Hmmm...Folksvangr...Hum...Hum..." I wondered to myself in bemusement. "Where is Folksvangr located?"

Freyr and Freyja exchanged looks with one another, then Freyr started to explain to me, "Folksvangr is a kingdom located in the light world of Godheim."

"It is a neighboring allied kingdom of the country of Asgard." Freyja added. "However, the real reason we saved your soul, is..."

I was started to get a little antsy about my fate in the afterlife. So, I interrupted with, "Wait? WHAT?! What is going to happen to my soul? Will I end up in the Netherworld? What did I do wrong?"

Freyr and Freyja just laughed for a bit, with Freyja saying to me in a reassuring voice, "Ah ha ha ha! No Link, you are not going to the Netherworld...In fact..."

"We are going to help your soul out, by having you become reincarnated into the dragon realm of Dragnar, which is a world located within the cosmic tree branches of Alerfa." Freyr interrupted.

My eyes widened in shock, as the news was delivered to me in the afterlife. "Wait? What happened to Hyrule? What happened to Zelda's soul?"

Freyja dropped her head down in dismay, as she sighed, "I'm sorry Link. It is too dangerous for you and Zelda to return to Hyrule, for now, Hyrule has become apart of The Gerudo Empire. But not all is lost..."

"For there is hope for you to protect the world of Dragnar from becoming apart of the dreaded Gerudo Empire." Freyr added. "As for Princess Zelda..."

"What...What about Princess Zelda?" I stuttered anxiously. "Is Zelda's soul okay?"

Freyr and Freyja nodded their heads, with Freyr replying with, "Yes, Zelda's soul is also safe in the world of Dragnar, for she is now happily adopted by the royal family of Gimlie Kingdom."

"Now, it's your turn for reincarnation Link...Now...close your eyes!" Freyja said to me calmly.

Whew! What a relief that Zelda is okay. All I have to do, is close my eyes, and await my new life in a new world, starting over as "The Hero of Time" in the foreign realm of Dragnar.

I will protect this new world from the Gerudo Empire...I promise!

Nearly two decades later...

"Lin-Lin...Lin-Lin...Wake up! WAKE UP!" A familiar female voice cheered to me, as I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Mmmm...Mmmgh!" I grumbled in exhaustion, as I opened my eyes, as I was greeted by my twin sister, Aryll.

Today, my sister Aryll is wearing an outfit consisting of a white veiled turban, with red feathers on the side, and a couple of her shoulder length blonde braids sticking out from underneath, a violet, puffy sleeved tunic with a white yolk, white flower patterned leggings, violet leg warmers, and brown leather ankle boots. I see Aryll is all ready to greet the day, while I was still in my pajamas in bed.

"Go away Sis...I'm tired..." I mumbled in exhaustion, as I rubbed my eyes.

My sister then comes over and starts to whisper in my ear. "But Grandma is making you favorite dish: Hasty sausage and eggs omelets."

My eyes were now wide open, as a smile formed on my face, as I said to my twin sister, "Hasty sausage and eggs omelets?! I LOVE THAT DISH! Okay, I'm wide awake sis!"

My my, it was quite a tasty breakfast I had this morning. My grandmother is such a wonderful cook. Heck, she taught Aryll and I how to cook like her, as we grew up. Thank goodness I was being served sausage and eggs, my most favorite breakfast food ever!

"So Lin-Lin, do you want to spar with me after finishing breakfast?" Aryll asked me as we were all digging into our food.

I nodded my head, as I got done swallowing my food before responding to my sister. After all, it is rude to talk with your mouth full. "Sure thing Sis! You know, I would be happy to spar with you."

"Ah, thank you Lin-Lin!" Aryll cheered, as she clapped her hands together and smiled in complete bliss.

As we were being served more omelets, our grandmother told us, "Okay you two darlings, just be careful with sparring. Don't be too rough with one another, okay dearies?"

"Okay Grandma..." We said, sighing a little.

While we finished our breakfast, I went back upstairs, to get myself dressed for today. People don't go sparring, nor go on adventures, wearing pajamas you know. So I go upstairs, go to my room, open up my closet, going through clothing. "What to wear...What to wear...? Hmmm..."

When I went though my closet, I came across the perfect outfit to wear for today.

The outfit for the day, consisted of a sky blue tunic, a pale white undershirt, a pair of light gray trousers, brown leather gloves, and brown leather knee high boots. It was the perfect outfit the wear for today.

So there, I got myself dressed for the day. After that, I grabbed out my pure white crystal sword and shield. My twin sister has a similar type of sword and shield, only it was a dark crystal in the color of fine red wine, with a slight violet hue to it. Also, I was left handed, while my sister is right handed. On my right hand, there is a symbol of three triangles forming one huge triangle on the back side. My sister has a similar marking on her left hand. I knew I've seen this symbol before. After all, my sister has a similar symbol sewn onto the yolk of her tunic.

I marched down the stairs, and out the back door, ready to greet the day with my sister.

During the day, Aryll and I were sparring together, practicing the various types of sword arts we studied over the years growing up. Our father and grandfather taught us well to defend ourselves as children. My father was a great hero among the Ljosalfar Elven clan that resides in these settlements in Dragnar. The Ljosalfar clan and the Wood Dragonite clan are great allies with one another, since they are both clans of the wood element. Hybrid children between the Ljosalfar Elves and Wood Dragonites are rather common.

My sister and I, were no exceptions, since we were half Ljosalfar and half Wood Dragonite children. With our father being a Ljosalfar, and our mother being a Wood Dragonite.

During our sparring, I thought about my family, and my new life, for I was reborn in the realm of Dragnar.

The first thought, is the day we were born.

Since our mother is a wood dragonite, she birthed us as a couple of eggs. Five months after we were laid, we were hatched. I was the first to hatch, as the local nursemaid cleaned me up after being hatched.

"Shiloh...Shiloh...!" The nursemaid exclaimed to my mother. "Your eggs...they are hatching!"

"Really? REALLY!?" My mother, Shiloh exclaimed in excitement, while she, and my father, named Llewellyn, came to check up on us, as we hatched.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" Llewellyn asked.

When the nursemaid got done cleaning me, dressing me, and wrapping me in swaddling blankets, she replied in a joyous tone of voice. "It's a boy!"

Nearby, Aryll's egg started to hatch. Shiloh started to point to the egg, exclaiming with excitement. "Look! My second egg is ready to hatch!"

"Wow...WOW!" The nursemaid shouted as she gently puts me down on a baby cot, and ran over to the other egg, ready to clean my twin sibling.

The nursemaid picks away the broken cream colored shells, revealing my twin sister being covered in yolk and other types of egg fluids. The nursemaid cleans up Aryll, dresses her up, and wraps her in swaddling blankets. The nursemaid replies with,"It's a girl! Congratulations!"

But just as out parents were ready to hold us in their arms, a glowing symbol illuminated underneath our swaddling blankets. While the symbols were glowing, a couple of divine voices started to speak to everyone within the home.

"Llewellyn...Shiloh..." The male voice said to us. "This is the Vanir twins, Freyr and Freyja Vanadies speaking to you, and your family."

"Oh Lord Freyr...Lady Freyja..." Llewellyn, Shiloh, and the nursemaid exclaimed in unison, as they gotten down on their knees and prayed.

"Your children, your twins..." Freyja's voice rang out. "They are both chosen by The Triforce of Wisdom, a sacred object from a distant world that has fallen into a dark age."

"The symbol of The Triforce of Courage will appear on the boy's right hand, as for he is left handed. While with the girl, the symbol will appear on her left hand, as for she is right handed." Freyr's voice explained.

"So not only are your twins blessed by The Triforce of Courage, dear Shiloh..." Freyja explained. "But your twins are also blessed by my brother Freyr, as well as myself, since Freyr and I are also twin deities."

"Lord Freyr, Lady Freyja...We bless you both!" Llewellyn and Shiloh said in unison, while the divine light in the room grew slightly dimmer now.

"So Llewellyn, Shiloh, raise your kids well." Freyr said in a calm tone of voice. "Train them well, as both fighters and magic users. They are the ones that shall protect your world of Dragnar from sinister outside forces."

"Take care! Farewell!" Freyr and Freyja said in unison, as their presence started to leave the room. "Make us proud! Make your world proud!"

"Thank you, our sacred Vanir Twins!" Everyone in the room said in unison, as the divine presence left the room.

In the middle of sparring, our Grandmother came outside to greet us, whistling to get our attention. Aryll and I stopped sparring, as we looked over at our grandmother. We were surprised with what we saw.

Our Grandmother was carrying a couple sacks full of useful items for us, as well as a letter that appeared to be written by someone of regal descent. "Link...Aryll...I need to speak to you two."

"Coming Grandma!" We said in unison as we packed up our weapons, and greeted our Grandmother.

"What are those packages?" Aryll asked. "And that letter?"

"This is why I came to talk to you both right now." Our Grandmother started to explain in a serious tone of voice.

We were curious to what she had to say. I just said to her, "What is it, dear Grandma?"

"Does this have to do with the symbols on our hands?" Aryll asked. "The ones we were born with?"

Our Grandmother bowed her head a little, then started explaining everything to us. "Link, Aryll, you gotten this letter from the Tsar of Gimlie Kingdom. It is very urgent.

Our eyes widened in surprise, hearing that we gotten a special letter from this Tsar of Gimlie. I was the one to speak up. "The Tsar? The Tsar of Gimlie sent us a letter? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious!" Grandmother said sternly. "The Tsar of Gimlie has summoned both you and Aryll, to visit him in his kingdom, for he will explain the destinies of both of you. After all, you two were blessed by the divine Vanir Twins: Freyr and Freyja Vanadies."

"Yes, our lord and lady!" I exclaimed. "I remember everything now!"

Aryll bowed her head in a somewhat forlorn manner, asking our grandmother, "Does this mean that we will end up going on some sort of quest?"

"It might me..." Grandmother sighed. "But please you two, visit the Tsar. He might tell you more things we haven't told you long ago."

"Will we see you again Grandma?" I asked, trying to fight back tears.

Grandmother wore a weak smile on her face, as she nodded, "If you need to visit me in the middle of your journeys, you are always welcome here. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Thank you Grandma!" We said in unison, as we hugged our grandmother, grabbed our belongings, and gotten ready to bid her farewell.

"Goodbye Grandma!" Aryll said, as we both head on our way. "We will come back in one piece, we promise!"

"Farewell Grandmother! Take care!" I said to Grandmother.

"Be careful you two! I love you both!" Grandmother said as she waved back, "Farewell!"

My sister and I were on our own for now. We now made our way to the Kingdom of Gimlie, with the royal letter in my hand. Now, there is no turning back, as not only we had to make our grandparents and Gimlie royal fmaily proud, but we also had to make our divine guardians, The Vanir Twins, proud as well.

For now, there is no turning back, for this was the beginning of a new journey.


End file.
